<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen Ginny by Alpha_Potter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104402">Queen Ginny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Potter/pseuds/Alpha_Potter'>Alpha_Potter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Dom Harry, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Potter/pseuds/Alpha_Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has married to Ginny. He loves her completely and meets her every needs. But what happens when she shares her secret desire on their honeymoon? Cuckquean Ginny!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apolline Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the happiest day of Ginny’s life. Today she was getting married. And that too not just to anyone. She was getting married to Harry Potter,  the-boy-who-lived, the-man-who-won, defeater of Voldemort. But that was Harry Potter to the world. To Ginny, he was a man who she loved with her whole being. Someone, she knew, who returned that love. And she knew he would go to any length to make her happy and safe. So, she considered herself really lucky.<br/><br/>
When, they said their vows, with magic as their witness, to cherish each other for their lives, she knew that she would never regret this decision. Right now, they were returning to Potter Manor, which Harry gained along with his other inheritance after the war. Along with Potter, Black and Peverell inheritance, he also received inheritance from many minor families, which made him their heir, in the hope that it would go to a good cause. And it did. Harry had started orphanage for orphans of the war, as well as it was shelter for muggleborns who were not accepted by their parents or guardians. Along with money, he had received books, heirlooms and three grand manors. His current residence was Potter Manor. He had a Black Manor and a Peverell Palace. And he also had some residential houses as well as vacation homes across Europe and a few in America.<br/><br/>
Ginny was excited, as after going to Potter Manor, they were going to a vacation home in France for their honeymoon.<br/><br/>
Harry was looking handsome in his black robes, with emrald green lining, while Ginny wore a pure white wedding dress, which was hugging her curves nicely. She also wore elbow high hand gloves. It was time for their first dance as wedding couple, and they were both excited. Harry may never be a professional dancer, but after attending many ministry parties as well as other gatherings, he could do a decent dance. And with Ginny as his partner, he was even enjoying it.<br/><br/>
“Are you enjoying it?” Harry asked as they swayed on the spot for the moment.<br/><br/>
“I’m living my childhood dream. So, of course I’m enjoying it.” Ginny replied with a smile. “Also, it doesn’t hurt that you are so much more than I dreamt.”<br/><br/>
“You know, your smile males it so much harder for me not to just fuck you senseless here and now.” Harry said, leaning closer.<br/><br/>
Ginny was aroused, feeling his breath on her ear and the power in his voice. “And you know, I wouldn’t say no.” Her panty was starting to get wet.<br/><br/>
“I know.” Harry said, but we have to stay a while longer. “After all, it’s our wedding dance.” They danced for two more songs and then mingled with their guests. As this was the wedding of the legendary Harry Potter, there were many important guests, from the ministers, wizengamot members and businessmen.<br/><br/>
Finally, after two long hours, they left for Potter Manor, and as soon as they apparated in their living room, Harry turned to her and kissed her hard, thoroughly exploring her mouth with his tongue. Ginny leaned into the kiss, allowing Harry to dominate her mouth. Her hands came up to rest on his chest. Harry’s hand  wandered down her back, and grabbed her ass. He squeezed it hard, claiming it possessively. Ginny moaned in his mouth. Finally Harry pulled back, the need to breath overpowering the lust. His hand continued to play with her butt, as he rested his forehead against Ginny’s.<br/><br/>
“You are mine.” He stated, as he pulled his right hand and spanked her left butt.<br/><br/>
Ginny moaned at the slight stinging sensation, and said breathlessly, “I’m yours.”<br/><br/>
They climbed up to the bedroom, kissing all the way. Randomly, Harry would spank her ass, and each spank would earn him a loud moan, though mostly it was muffled by the kiss. Harry opened the bedroom door, and pushed her on the bed, causing her to fall on the bed.<br/><br/>
She loved Harry. He was everything she needed. He could and would take charge of every situation. And even his presence inspired attention. His body language could make anyone comply to his wishes. And most importantly, he could fulfill every needs and wishes of her submissive mind.<br/><br/>
No one who knew her could say confidently that she was submissive. Her headstrong personality, and independence caused everyone to assume she was dominant. But that was not completely true. Granted, she was dominant in general, but to someone like Harry, she was submissive to his strength. Their first few sexual encounters were more of equal lovers fighting for dominance. Ginny had tried to dominate him, the same way she had tried with her previous boyfriends. If Harry had allowed himself to be dominated, he would have been dumped the same way they had been. But Harry had not allowed that. He had instead asserted his own dominance over her. And that had set the tone for their relationship.<br/><br/>
This relationship had benefited both of them. Harry, who was a natural leader, had grown by leaps and bound with this relationship. As he had assumed the role of dominant, he had also become powerful to take responsibility. In his sixth year, when they started the relationship, he had gone from an average student to competing with Hermione. Granted, Hermione beat him in theory, Harry was the top of the class in practical. His magic had always obeyed his wishes in dire situation, and with the non verbal casting, he truly established such a bond with his magic, that incantations became more hindrance than help. Potions was average for him, as was theory, but charms and transfiguration was where he excelled. And applying those in Defence, he was a prodigy there. Even Snape had not been able to find anything to criticize. And finding motivation, he had started to learn occlumemcy in room of requirements. The room provided the materials for learning.<br/><br/>
On the other hand, Ginny became more relaxed. Whereas before, she was a typical red head with temper, she then learned to control her temper. The relaxation also caused her to become better with magic. She may be submissive to Harry, but no one could say she was weak.<br/><br/>
After Voldemort was defeated, Harry came back for his seventh year, and though he had more knowledge than others, he still finished his formal education. Ginny was also in her seventh year. They were head boy and head girl that year, with the privilege of separate dorm for head boy and head girl. No one knew what went there, except them. Harry had added his own wards, which he had learned from the black library, before the golden trio had to start camping in the open. It was there that their relationship went to next level.<br/><br/>
They were dating for whole seventh year and one year after Hogwarts, and then Harry had asked to marry her. It was an year later now, and they were finally married today they were finally married.<br/><br/>
And she was finally his.<br/><br/>
As she looked up to him, his eyes said it all. She was his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wedding Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Ginny enjoys their wedding night. And Ginny shares her secret fantasy to Harry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry looked at Ginny, who had sit up on the bed. He removed his blazer and moved on the top of her. His right hand moved through her hair, while his left hand pinned her hands above her head. As he kissed her, his right hand slowly moved downwards, caressing her cheeks and moving towards her breasts. As he roughly kneaded them Ginny's moans became louder. Harry pulled back and kissed her neck.</p>
<p>"Yes, Harry." Ginny moaned. "Oh God! That feels so good."</p>
<p>Harry started to remove the straps of her dress, and Ginny helped him eagerly. He sucked hard on her neck, which earned a particularly loud moan, and left a mark on her neck, before his mouth moved downwards. He pulled down her dress to her waist, which revealed her lacy white bra. He licked the upper parts of her breast which were uncovered by her bra. He abruptly stood up, earning a whimper of loss from Ginny. He gripped the bra between her cleavage, and tugged hard, causing the delicate clothing to come off. Then he bent down, and pulled her dress down her legs, which were hanging down the foot of the bed. Even as the dress came down her ankles, he had hooked his fingers under her panties and was pulling it down. Ginny helped by lifting her hips. She was blushing from the attention he was paying to her naked body.</p>
<p>Harry removed his shirt and bent down to continue his ministrations. He teasingly moved his fingers over her inner thighs, and his mouth returned to her tits to continue sucking and licking them. Few bites to her nipples were sneaked in between those sucks and licks. Ginny started moaning loudly from this assault on her erogenous zones, though it went up when his finger came to her slit. Ginny's breathing was hard, and it was obvious that she was very much excited. But, to her dismay, Harry didn't go beyond teasing. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She bucked her hips higher to gain pleasure, but she was denied by Harry as he pulled his fingers back.</p>
<p>"Harry, please." She whined.</p>
<p>"Please what?" Harry asked, continuing the teasing movements.</p>
<p>"Please stop teasing me, Harry." Ginny said, her voice was strained.</p>
<p>"Who do you belong to?" Harry asked, his tone commanding.</p>
<p>"You."</p>
<p>"Who owns this body?"</p>
<p>"You."</p>
<p>"Then how should you address me?"</p>
<p>Understanding came to her eyes, which shot open in realization. She didn't know when she had closed her eyes. With that understanding came another wave of pleasure.</p>
<p>"Master!" Ginny cried out. "You are my master."</p>
<p>During some of their previous sexual encounters, she had addressed him as master. It came out naturally during one of their encounters, when they had been exploring the dynamics of their relationship. And Harry had liked that. So, Ginny never curbed her urge to call him master, and that urge came during many of their following encounters.</p>
<p>"That's right. I own this body." Harry's authoritative voice said. He inserted his finger in her pussy, and she moaned loudly. "I'm your master, and you will address me as such whenever we are in private. Understand?"</p>
<p>"Yes, master." The response was automatic.</p>
<p>"Do you want to cum?"</p>
<p>"Please, master." She tried to gain more pleasure by bucking her hips.</p>
<p>Harry pulled his finger and tapped sharply on her pussy, causing Ginny to hiss due to the stinging sensation.</p>
<p>"You will take what I give." Harry reprimanded. "If you want pleasure from the cunt that I own, you will ask for my permission."</p>
<p>"Yes master." Ginny said, her voice was very much strained. "Please let me cum."</p>
<p>"Very well." And Harry entered his finger in her pussy and started finger fucking her. "Cum."</p>
<p>And within seconds, his finger was stained with her juices, which were flowing out, on her thighs and the sheets below her.</p>
<p>As she came down from her orgasm, he smiled down at her. "Shouldn't you be saying something to me for letting you cum?"</p>
<p>"Thank you master." She said. Then she gazed at his pants, which showed a tent. "Can I please serve you master?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded. Ginny eagerly moved and within seconds, she was on her knees sitting on the bed, which put her on perfect level to unbutton Harry's pants, who was standing at the foot of the bed. As she pulled his pants down, and removed his boxers, Harry stepped out of them and his 6 inches, not fully hard cock, stared in her face.</p>
<p>Ginny started moving her hand across them it's length almost reverentially. As she moved her hand, her mouth leaned forward to kiss his head. And under her worship, it grew hard to 7 and half inches. And Ginny was now outright worshiping it with her mouth. Her tongue was licking all it could, and her hand helped to cover his entire length.</p>
<p>Harry's hand now moved to her head, and he started moving his hand through her hair. Though he let her move on her own. And before long, Ginny opened her mouth, and started to take his cock in it. Slowly, he hit the back of her throat, but by now she had enough practice to keep going. And steadily, Harry had entered her throat. Ginny came back for a moment for breath, but quickly started deep throating him. And Harry who was already excited since they danced strengthened his grip on her head with both his hands, and held her in place. As he started to cum, he managed to get out his command, "Swallow it all."</p>
<p>And Ginny followed his command, with eagerness and lust clear in her eyes. Even as he loosened his grip, as he finished cumming, she made sure to lick every last drop of cum on his dick. And then, she swallowed it down with a gulp to make it obvious for Harry. And then she returned to cleaning his dick with her tongue until it shined with her saliva.</p>
<p>Harry, who had gone soft after cumming, very quickly became hard from the ministration of her tongue. He pulled her head back, and again made her lie on the bed, but first he pushed her back, so she was completely on the bed. He followed her on the bed and sat on his knees, sitting between her legs, which she spread wide. But he didn't entered her. He teased her by moving his dick across her slit, just enough to feel it, but never penetrate it. His cock was getting lubricated with her juices, but patience was not Ginny's strong trait.</p>
<p>"Master please." Ginny said, needily. "Please fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you like. Use me to your heart's content. Please mast...er"</p>
<p>Harry had entered her with one thrust on her last word, which turned into a scream due to his penetration. But the scream quickly turned into a continuous moan, as Harry had started fucking her with hard and fast thrust.</p>
<p>"Your pussy feels so good." He said, not slowing his pace. "Even after all this time, it is still tight."</p>
<p>"It is made just for your cock master." Ginny said between her moans.</p>
<p>Her moans just got louder as Harry continued to fuck her tight pussy roughly. It got even louder when Harry started pinching and pulling her nipples. Ginny didn't have the largest tits, but they were on the larger side of the scale. He could squeeze it with his palm and they would spill out from between his fingers. And her nipples were pink, which went nicely with her pale freckled skin. And when she was aroused, her nipples would contract to a point, and extend outwards. Harry loved pulling on it, and pinching it. And it was providing a very delightful mix of pain and pleasure for Ginny, if her moans were any indication.</p>
<p>As Harry came closer to his completion, his strokes got even faster, and it pushed Ginny over the edge. She came with a scream, and her pussy contracted trying to milk his cock. The spasming of her walls caused Harry to cum and he pushed his cock completely inside her before cumming. The feeling of his seed hitting her walls prolonged her orgasm. As they calmed down, Harry fell on the top of her and started sucking and biting her nipples. And Ginny, still breathless, made some very erotic sounds due to the attention to her sensitive tits.</p>
<p>As Harry regained his breathing, he again sat on his knees, but moved forward, so he was sitting on her stomach, with his cock settled between her tits. And Ginny eagerly pressed her boobs together to give Harry's cock the friction which it seemed to want. Harry started fucking her tits, slowly at first, but soon his balls were smacking the underside of her tits, while his head poked out from her tits. Ginny licked the head whenever she could and Harry was soon hard again.</p>
<p>He stood up, and turned Ginny so she was on her hands and knees. He pulled her by her hips, so her ass was in the air presented to him. He casually spanked her butt, which jiggled from the force. He then took his cock in his hands and again lubricated it with her pussy juices, while moving fingers of his other hand to play with her asshole. Ginny groaned as he entered his index finger, and slowly he entered his middle finger also. By this time, Ginny was thrusting backwards to have Harry's fingers deeper inside her tightest hole.</p>
<p>"Tonight, I'm going to claim your last virginity." Harry said. They had sex many times before, but they never had anal sex.</p>
<p>Ginny moaned, as much from his words as from his fingers spreading her hole. He entered the third finger, and her hole was steadily spreading to accommodate the invading digits. When Harry deemed it enough, he removed his hand and spit on her hole, before placing his head at her entrance.</p>
<p>It was tight, and the head was especially harder to enter as her hole tried its best to prevent it's entry. But Harry was persistent and steadily pushed it inside. Both were moaning loudly, Harry from the tightness of her hole, and Ginny from the feeling of his cock stretching her hole. She gasped as his head finally entered her ass, and it was quickly followed by another two inches from the force of pushing his head. After a moment's break, he continued to push until he was completely bottomed out in her ass. Ginny was a bit uncomfortable, and in slightest bit of pain, but as Harry pulled out slowly and repeated, it was turning into pleasure.</p>
<p>"This feels so good." Harry groaned out, continuing to slowly move inside her ass, and slowly picking up pace. "Your pussy is a perfect fit for my cock, but this feels even better."</p>
<p>Ginny was unable to reply verbally, but she continued to moan loudly. And in a few minutes Harry had set a good pace to move in and out of her tightest hole. He couldn't hold out much longer, so he leaned forwards, putting his chest on her back. His right hand moved to her cunt, and started playing with her clit, rubbing and pinching it, while his left hand started stimulating her nipple. And Ginny started cumming, with Harry in her ass, his hands stimulating her clit and tits. As her pussy contracted and started to squirt out juices, Harry could feel her ass tightly squeeze his cock. He came with a shout in her ass, completely leaning over her, while Ginny's moans were muffled by the bed sheets.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They were laying naked under the sheets. Ginny had her head on his chest, her hair spread around it. Harry had his arm wrapped around her. He could see Ginny was calm and content, if a bit far away in her thoughts.</p>
<p>"What are you thinking about?" He asked her gently.</p>
<p>She looked up. Chocolate brown eyes met emerald green, and to Harry, it seemed that she was gathering courage from it. This slightly troubled Harry, thinking that Ginny needed courage to tell him something, but he kept his face calm to assure her.</p>
<p>She steeled herself, before speaking. "You know, I'm very much submissive to you." At her pause, he nodded gently for her to continue. "That is something no one knows other than us."</p>
<p>Harry was slightly confused. He knew that Ginny was dominating most of the time. And she had tried to be the same with him. But he recognized that she deferred to his strength. She wanted to submit, but not to someone weaker than her. But he was confused where she was going. He waited, and Ginny didn't take long to continue.</p>
<p>"There is another deep secret no one knows." As Harry's brows furrowed, she quickly continued before he had time to form any thoughts. "I fantasize about you having sex with other women."</p>
<p>Harry was sure he had misheard. His expression showed it. He slowly asked, "You want me to have sex with other women?"</p>
<p>Ginny nodded.</p>
<p>"Why?" There was no judgement in his voice, only curiosity. This gave her further courage, and she continued confidently.</p>
<p>"Have you heard about cuckold?" She asked.</p>
<p>"It's a term for husband of a cheating wife." He answered.</p>
<p>"It is. But it's also a fetish." She said. "A cuckold is a husband who likes to watch his wife with other man. It's not cheating, it's consensual."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, indicating he understood. Though he didn't understand why someone would wish that, he wouldn't judge someone for their desire.</p>
<p>"It's female counterpart is called cuckquean." Ginny continued. "And I think I'm a cuckquean. I have fantasies about you having sex with other women. Sometimes I participate, sometimes I watch. But the one thing that's constant is that you always control me. You always order me. Sometimes the other woman dominates me with you. While other times I'm in control of other woman, but always under your orders."</p>
<p>She waited as Harry took that in. After a minute, which seemed to stretch for Ginny, he replied, slowly. "While I think I get what you want, I don't understand why. I think you want to see me with other woman. Whether the woman orders you around or the other way, I'm always at the top. And it depends on me whether you participate or you watch. But you want me to be with other women. Is that right?"</p>
<p>Ginny nodded. "That's essentially correct. As for why, I think, it's because I want you to be more satisfied and more happy." Before Harry could interrupt her, she held up a hand and continued, "I know you love me and you don't want other women. Objectively, I know that you are completely content, and happy, being with me for life. But somewhere in my mind, I want you to be more happy. And it means you being with other women. Not for you, I know you are happy with me, but in my fantasy, you are happy to fuck other women and that makes me happy. And also horny."</p>
<p>She was almost rambling at that point. Harry interrupted her with a gentle kiss.</p>
<p>As he separated, he asked, "This would effect our relationship. Won't you be jealous, seeing me with other woman?"</p>
<p>"I may be." Ginny agreed. "But not negatively." Seeing his confusion, she continued, "I will be jealous that I can't satisfy you as the other woman, but I will be happy as you will be happy."</p>
<p>"This wouldn't be mutual." Harry said. "I can't even imagine sharing you with other man."</p>
<p>"Of course, master." She said. "It will satisfy submissive tendencies that you are satisfied and getting pleasure by fucking other women, and I only get pleasure from you. I have already admitted that my body belongs to you. So, even if you want to punish me by not letting me have sex, I'll be satisfied that you are satisfied. And I assure you that this won't affect our relationship badly. I promise if it bothers me, I'll tell you immediately."</p>
<p>"Alright. We'll try out your fantasy." Harry said, gently moving his hand through her hair. "But tell me where did this come from?"</p>
<p>Ginny broke the eye contact, and looked down, moving her hand randomly over his chest. "I think it's a side effect of the diary incident." Her voice was low. "I think Tom was manipulating me to be submissive all along. And he sometimes made me feel inadequate." She looked up to his concerned gaze. "After the diary was killed, it didn't affect me directly, but I think it was ingrained in my subconscious. But I decided that if I was going to be submissive, then it would be to someone worthy. You were the first one who didn't succumb to my dominance, and I knew you were the one. And I think if it would be anyone else, the feeling that I am inadequate wouldn't have developed to this. But with you, I know that you love me. You don't feel I'm inadequate, and for that, I want you be with other women. For me."</p>
<p>Harry replied in a similarly low voice, "I don't think I can have a purely sexual relationship with someone. I should at least know them for me to even consider that step."</p>
<p>"And that's why I don't mind my subconscious desires with you." Ginny said with a smile. "Literally any man would have jumped at this fantasy of mine. But you don't do one night stands. So, my fantasy may be to see you fuck another woman, but I don't mind you taking her to a date or having her for dinners. The extent of your relationship with other woman depends entirely on you. As with any other aspect of my life, you get the final say in this. If you are uncomfortable with this, we don't even have to try this. I just wanted to let you know my deepest darkest secret. And after sharing this fantasy of mine, there is nothing about me that's secret to you."</p>
<p>"No. This is your fantasy. We will at least try this." Harry said with finality. "But if I feel it is affecting our relationship, I will immediately stop it." He kissed her in her forehead. "Now sleep. We are going for our honeymoon tomorrow. And it wouldn't do, if my wife was sleepless and without energy on our honeymoon."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Master." Ginny's delight was audible in her voice. She laid her head back, and was soon asleep, dreaming of her fantasies about Harry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN : This is my first smut content. So please review. Any suggestions, or the things that you liked.</p>
<p>One thing I wanted to make clear. This is a smut fanfic with a bare outline for plot, because I think sometimes porn without plot becomes redundant. So, there will be multiple witches having sex with Harry. If you want to have someone with Harry, you can tell me so in the reviews or pm. But rest assured, this will not stop with only Ginny, Narcissa and Molly. At the very least, this will include the wives of Weasleys, Tonks(She is alive in this), and any other I fancy. Your suggestions will also be considered.</p>
<p>Also, if you have any suggestions for the cast for this fanfic(actresses or models), please share.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Ginny are in France to celebrate their honeymoon. And they meet someone they know.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN : Based on a review, I have decided to mention actress which I visualize for the characters.</p>
<p>Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright</p>
<p>Apolline Delacour - Katheryn Winnick</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Ginny were enjoying their honeymoon in France. They had spent most of their last 3 days in France in their room, but the mornings and afternoons were spent at the beach. Their vacation home was not as large as the manor, but it was three stories building, and looked just as expensive. Whatever you say about the Blacks, they knew how to show off their wealth, and it showed on all their properties. It was located near a beach, and offered a stunning view.</p>
<p>The neighborhood didn't have that many houses, but it was not completely isolated either. There were houses at regular intervals, all vacation homes. And some of them were occupied. There was also a nice restaurant, not the luxury upper class restaurant, more like cozy vacation restaurant.</p>
<p>Right now, they were just relaxing on the beach after a nice lunch. Harry was relaxing on a lounge chair, with Ginny resting her head on his chest and leaning on him. There were few people enjoying about. As Harry felt something on the edge of his magic, he opened his eyes. As he looked around, he saw some of the men had gone in a stupor. Though they were shaking out of it a moment later. Harry followed their line of sight, and recognized Apolline Delacour, mother of Fleur. They had met on a few occasions, as Harry was a frequent visitor at Shell cottage, and Fleur had introduced him to her family. Harry saw her conjure her seat, and lean back to relax on her seat. And though the men on beach had stopped being affected by her allure, they still sneaked glances at her. And he couldn't blame them. She was wearing a blue bikini, and her skin was flawless. Despite her age, and being a mother of two, she looked stunning.</p>
<p>He shook Ginny slightly, and said, "Ginny, look. Apolline is here. Let's go say hello."</p>
<p>Ginny didn't miss the suggestive smile on his face. She just nodded, not trusting her voice at the sudden wave of excitement she felt. As he saw her blush, he remembered their conversation of their wedding night, which was on his mind for the last 3 days, he suddenly turned to her. "Would you like to see me fuck her?" Again Ginny nodded, but this time it wasn't enough. "Say it."</p>
<p>"Yes." Ginny said. "I'd love to see you fuck her."</p>
<p>"And what if she wants to dominate you? Humiliate you?" Harry asked. He had read somewhere that Veelas were temperamental, and territorial beings. So, them being dominant was a possibility.</p>
<p>"If you are ok with it, I've no problem." Ginny was blushing heavily, but she said with conviction.</p>
<p>Harry nodded firmly. "Alright. So, I'll go and greet her, and you go back to our room and prepare it for our return." He then added with a stern voice. "You can play with yourself. But no cumming. Understand?"</p>
<p>"Yes, master." In her excitement, Ginny immediately switched to her submissive self.</p>
<p>Harry stood up and with a last glance at her, he walked towards Apolline.</p>
<p>"Hello Apolline." Harry greeted her, as they came to her and conjured a seat for them to relax on.</p>
<p>Apolline looked at them, and her eyes lit up in recognition. "Hello Harry. How are you?"</p>
<p>"Fine." He replied. "But a bit upset with you."</p>
<p>At her confused look, Harry explained. "We were expecting you at the wedding."</p>
<p>"Oh." Apolline said, with understanding. "I was called to the Veela conclave. And let me tell you, that was one tiring trip. That's why I have come here to our vacation home, to relax for a few days."</p>
<p>"That's nice." Harry said. "We didn't expect to meet anyone we knew during our honeymoon."</p>
<p>Apolline laughed softly. "Well, I'm sure you wouldn't want someone to intrude on your honeymoon. Especially someone of my age."</p>
<p>Harry looked incredulous. "Have you seen a mirror? You don't look a day older than 25. I'm sure you could pass as Fleur's sister."</p>
<p>Apolline smiled. "That's just you exaggerating. I know I'm more beautiful than average witch due to my Veela heritage, but I'm not that young."</p>
<p>"But you sure look like it." Harry said. "He is definitely right, that you could pass as Fleur's sister."</p>
<p>"Well, a woman always enjoys compliments, especially on her beauty." Apolline said. "So thanks. And I'm sure you both turn just as many heads in your direction. A fit young man, with a toned body and mesmerizing emerald eyes, and a beautiful athletic red head. You make a good couple." And then she added, almost hungrily. "If I was younger and you were unmarried, I would have pursued you and most likely have you in my bed."</p>
<p>"I don't think Jean would appreciate you lusting after me." Harry said, amused. "And as I said earlier, age is not a barrier for you."</p>
<p>"Our marriage is open Harry. As a Veela, Jean can't always satisfy my needs. So, once in a while, I have other men in my bed. Not regularly, but occasionally." Apolline said, her eyes dancing with mirth. "But I don't believe your honeymoon would be that much enjoyable, if you keep hitting on other women."</p>
<p>"On the contrary, Ginny would love it." Harry said. He enjoyed the baffled and incredulous expression that crossed her face.</p>
<p>After a moment of gaping, she regained her composure, and said, "Forgive me, but I find it hard to believe that Ginny, the headstrong girl with fiery attitude, would be ok with you fucking someone else, especially on your honeymoon."</p>
<p>Harry replied with conviction. "Well, you can keep speculating here while I go and join my wife, or you can join me and find out yourself."</p>
<p>Now, she was completely baffled. "Are you sure? Ginny won't be mad." She was regaining her composure. "It's actually quite a time since I fucked good."</p>
<p>"She won't mind it." He leaned towards her and spoke quietly. "Can you keep a secret?" At her nod, he said. "This stays strictly between us." At her another nod, he continued. "Are you familiar with a cuckquean?"</p>
<p>Apolline looked surprised, but quickly replied. "That's a word for the wife of an unfaithful person, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Harry said. "But it's also a fetish in which a wife likes to watch husband have sex with another woman."</p>
<p>"And Ginny wants to try that?" Apolline asked skeptically.</p>
<p>"Yes." Harry replied curtly.</p>
<p>"Isn't that humiliating for her? Another woman giving pleasure to her husband?"</p>
<p>"It is." Harry looked somewhat uncertain here. "I don't know much about it. But from what I understand, she fantasize about it. Just between ourselves, Ginny is submissive to me. So, she wants to give me all the pleasure possible, even if it means I fuck other women. At least that's what I understood. And she is totally fine with being in any role in respect to the other woman, as long as I'm in a dominant role. And that comes naturally to me. So, she doesn't mind if she is a sub to the other woman, who I think is called cuckcake, or she doesn't mind if she is also a domme to the cuckcake as long as I'm her dom."</p>
<p>"Wow." Apolline was stunned. "That's a lot."</p>
<p>Harry chuckled. "Tell me about it. She told me about this on our wedding night."</p>
<p>"I don't know how you handled it." Apolline replied laughing. After a pause, she asked. "So, you want to try that with me?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Harry replied.</p>
<p>"Alright." Apolline said. "But I have some conditions."</p>
<p>"Naturally." He replied.</p>
<p>"Don't interrupt. It's important." She said sternly. "First of all, as you are trying something new, it is necessary that whatever happens with us today, it won't affect our relationship. You are trying something new, you may like it or you may not. Whatever you think about it, it should not sour our relationship. I know that we don't meet each other as often as you meet the Weasleys, but I consider you close. And I don't want to lose that. Of you don't like it after it's done, we deal with it like adults. We discuss it, and we put it behind and not repeat it."</p>
<p>"I agree with that." Harry said, when she paused. "I also consider you close, and you have my word, whatever happens today won't affect that negatively."</p>
<p>"Second, Veelas are generally dominant, due to their nature. We are very territorial and also sexual beings. So, we are more dominant during sex. There are some instances of submissive Veelas but their partners were exceptionally strong. With more than average wizards, Veelas will have partnership, but still they have final say in most of the matters, especially sexual. And average wizards will be completely dominated by Veela. Would you be able to handle that?"</p>
<p>"I somewhat suspected that." Harry said, smiling. "But I think you won't find it easy to dominate me. And I think we can agree what the dynamics will be between you and Ginny."</p>
<p>"Obviously." Apolline replied. "If she is already submissive, she will be completely dominated by any Veela. And I wouldn't be so sure about you. Many wizards think similar to you, but they all end up being dominated."</p>
<p>"Well." Harry said, standing up. "Only one way to find out. Let's go."</p>
<p>Apolline also stood up and put her hand in Harry's offered hand.</p>
<p>Mutually, they decided to walk to his house. It was only a short distance and they wanted to increase Ginny's anticipation. As they opened the door and moved upstairs towards the bedroom, they could hear moaning sounds.</p>
<p>Harry opened the door and as they entered, they saw Ginny in her bikini, lying in the bed. Her bra was pulled down. Her left hand was squeezing her tits, and pinching her nipple, while her right hand was in her playing with her cunt.</p>
<p>She was so engrossed in her pleasure that she didn't notice them till they neared the bed. As she noticed them, she immediately stood up, displaying herself fully to Harry and Apolline. "Hello master." She greeted submissively.</p>
<p>"Hey Ginny." Apolline greeted, as she moved towards Ginny. She noticed that Ginny didn't meet her eyes. "Harry here tells me that you can't give Harry the pleasure he deserves. And you want me to give him that pleasure."</p>
<p>Ginny glanced at Harry, and then replied, bowing her head. "Yes Apolline."</p>
<p>Immediately, Apolline reached her hand to Ginny's nipple, and pinched it. She twisted it slightly to make it uncomfortable, and said, sternly. "You will address me as your mistress. After all, I'm superior to you, am I not?"</p>
<p>When she remained silent for a moment, Apolline twisted her nipple further. "Am I not your superior?"</p>
<p>"Yes, mistress. You are my superior." Ginny said quickly, through her pain. Apolline released her nipple and said. "Now watch how a woman properly satisfies her man. And you are not allowed to cum till I say."</p>
<p>She turned to Harry. During all this time, her allure was getting stronger, as she got more excited. Normally, with this much allure, any person would do anything to get close to her and may have even start drooling. But Harry was content to observe her. He was staring lustfully at her. But that was the stare of a man with beautiful woman, and not of a person under allure</p>
<p>"You are overdressed Harry." She said, as she walked towards him. This was not completely accurate as he was only wearing a loose shirt and shorts. But Ginny was completely naked by now, and Apolline was wearing bikini, which didn't exactly hide her body. By the time, Apolline reached Harry on the other side of bed, he had taken off his shirt. She was delighted to see his toned body. He didn't have six packs, but his muscles were toned. As she stared for a moment, and moved her hand over his bare chest, he was amused. "Like what you see?"</p>
<p>Hearing his amused voice, she came out of her trance. "Yes, I like it. You certainly keep your body fit." And before Harry could reply, she pressed her lips to his and started kissing him passionately. Harry was shocked for a moment, which was enough for Apolline to push her tongue in his mouth. But Harry was not idle for long. He started sucking on her tongue, which had Apolline moaning her approval.</p>
<p>She pressed her body to his, Harry feeling her firm big tits pressing into his toned chest. And she started to thrust her hips into his crotch. By now, his manhood was starting to rise for the occasion, and he was sure that she could feel it through his shorts, and if the speeding up of her grinding was any indication, she was liking what she felt.</p>
<p>But all of this was mostly instinctive. Their immediate attention was on exploring each other's mouth as thoroughly as possible, and extracting as many erotic sounds from other as possible. Their hands were also not idle. Apolline was moving her hand up and down his chest. While Harry moved his hands up and down her bare skin. Slowly, his one hand moved to massage the sides of her tits, while other went downwards to grab a handful of her ass. As he squeezed and played with it, her moans became louder.</p>
<p>Finally, they separated as the need for air became pronounced. They were both breathless. Apolline turned towards Ginny, who was on her knees, looking hot and bothered. She was playing with herself. "Has Harry ever kissed you like that?" Apolline asked mockingly. As Ginny opened her mouth to answer, Apolline cut her off. "It doesn't matter. After today, he will know the real pleasure a woman can provide. He will know you are just a bitch, his bitch, to play with when no one else is available." And she turned to Harry, who was watching the whole scene with a look that said he was annoyed by the interruption.</p>
<p>Ginny heard the humiliating words of Apolline with mixed emotions. She had never felt more humiliated in her life. Here was a beautiful woman, with beauty unmatched by ordinary witches, and she knew it too. Apolline had perfect feminine body with big, perky tits, narrow waist, wide hips, bubble butt, in other words, a perfect hourglass body, and long legs, which made her a standard to match other witches. And clearly, Ginny didn't match up to her. The way she had immediately taken control of her as they entered the room made it clear to Ginny where she was going to end up in hierarchy today. The way she had commanded Ginny, and told her she was not to cum, made it hard to follow that particular command, especially as she knew Harry was standing just on the opposite side of the bed. And the way that they had kissed, it had got her more turned on than their snogging sessions with Harry did when they were still exploring their relation. It was definitely on the upper side of things that turned her on. And to add to it, she had again humiliated her when she took a break from kissing Harry. Her fear was very real that Harry would find her unsatisfying after being with this goddess of feminine charms. But what confused her was the wave of pleasure that followed. And then she again turned to Harry, ignoring her. Harry's expression said he was annoyed that she turned her attention to Ginny for even that two sentence.</p>
<p>She watched as Apolline pushed Harry to sit at the foot of the bed, and after removing her bra and panties, which were not even covering her big tits, and beautiful pussy, knelt down between his legs. She grabbed his shorts and pulled them down to remove them, Harry helped by raising his hips, and if her expression was any indication, she liked what she saw. She turned to Ginny, and with a condescending look, said, "Come here bitch. You have played enough by yourself. It's time you do something useful. Come here and get my cunt ready, while I suck this large cock nicely, like a proper woman would." Ginny crawled there as fast as she could, and laid down on her back, with her face between Apolline's thick thighs. As she touched those thighs, while positioning her head to properly lick her cunt, she imagined Apolline could easily crush her face if she wanted. And this powerlessness was doing wonders for her. Her pussy was already wet by the time she had seen them kissing, but now her pussy was gushing out her juices. She could see Apolline giving Harry a blowjob from between her tits, and from the sounds Harry was making, it was awesome. She began eating out the cunt in front of her, liking the taste, and wanting more. Soon, Apolline was making similar erotic sound, and Ginny felt happy that she was making this woman happy. This woman who was giving Harry the same pleasure.</p>
<p>But it didn't last long. Harry who was moving his hand through Apolline's blond hair, tightened his grip, and said in a strained voice. "I'm going to cum." At his words, Apolline started to suck harder, if that was possible. And simultaneously, she started humping Ginny's face to increase her pleasure. And after a few moments, Harry came in her mouth, Apolline following seconds later. Her mouth was quickly filled with Harry's thick cum, and she had to swallow some to keep up with him. As she felt him stop cumming, she raised her head off his cock. A trail of his cum moved down her chin from the side of her lips. She moved her finger to gather it, and after she deliberately swallowed his cum, in a way that he couldn't possibly miss, she licked her finger seductively. Ginny's face was also painted white. She had tried to gather all her juices in her mouth, but she was unable to keep up with Apolline's squirting.</p>
<p>She stood up without glancing at Ginny, and pushed Harry back till he was lying on his back. She was moving her hand over his cock, which had gone soft, but was rapidly hardening with Apolline's skillful actions. She moved up to straddle him, rubbing the underside off his cock with her pussy. Harry moved his hand and was rubbing and playing with her tits. He massaged it, squeezed it, pulled and pinched her nipples.</p>
<p>"You know, most of the men would have become incoherent by this time, some even unconscious, unable to handle the pleasure a Veela can provide. And others would have become passive, not taking any initiative unless directed." Apolline said, even as she moaned from his stimulation of her tits. "You are the first person who is still perfectly in control of your mind, though lustful."</p>
<p>By this time his cock was fully hard, and Apolline raised her hips, positioned his cock to descend upon it. "I told you I'm not like most men." Harry said, as he moved his hands to her hips. "Oh god. Yes. Your pussy is so tight." He moaned. "It feels so good."</p>
<p>Apolline was also moaning as she rested her hips on his, her cock entering her pussy to the base. "Yes! Your cock feels big. My pussy feels so full."</p>
<p>After adjusting for a moment, she rose up to properly fuck his cock. She rose, until only his head was in her pussy, and then slammed down on his hips. The sound of her ass slamming down on his thighs was drowned by the sound of their moans. And she repeated the action. But this time, Harry was not satisfied to just accept the pleasure. He matched her downwards motion with his upward thrust and met her halfway, creating a loud clapping sound as their skin met.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Apolline moaned. "This feels so good. I haven't had this much pleasure for a long time."</p>
<p>"How is your pussy so tight?" Harry asked. "This feels so good, almost divine."</p>
<p>"I'm a Veela, Harry." Apolline said, even as they continued their hard fucking. "I'm as perfect as a woman can be."</p>
<p>"I can see that." Harry said with a grin, as he kneaded her butt. Apolline was liking his ministration if her reactions and expressions were any indication.</p>
<p>"Yes! Play with my butt." She said. "I bet you have never seen any better ass."</p>
<p>They continued the hard fucking for some minutes, neither of them willing to be passive. Both of them were Alpha personalities. And their fucking showed that. It was hard, fast and passionate. But they weren't going to last long with such hard fucking. And they knew that.</p>
<p>As Harry came closer to cumming, he started moving Apolline up and down with his grip on her ass. And Apolline also started to move faster as she was also closer. As he was on the verge of cumming, he started playing with her asshole to push her over the edge. And it worked as she came hard, with a loud scream.</p>
<p>As they both stopped cumming, she rolled over to lie down beside him. She spread her legs, and looked down at the foot of the bed. Ginny looked to be in a complete trance. "Don't just sit there bitch." She said, which brought Ginny out of her trance. "If you want his cum today, this is the only way you are getting it. You are going to lick it all from my pussy." As she said this, she entered one of her fingers, and moaned from the sensation on her over sensitive pussy. Ginny almost tripped as she tried to get on the bed. She immediately dove into the pussy in front of her, and started devouring their cream pie as if it was the greatest treat in the world. And to her it might as well have been with how good it tasted. Apolline put her hands on her head, and pushed her even deeper, but Ginny didn't complain. Instead, she just moaned as she was pushed deeper into the cunt her husband had just fucked. She could hear Apolline laughing, and Harry joining in.</p>
<p>"I never thought this would make her so turned on." Harry said, as he also out his hand in her red hair, and started pushing her.</p>
<p>Apolline laughed. "Don't worry, Harry. She has just realized that she is not capable of satisfying your magnificent cock."</p>
<p>Harry smiled, and then turned towards Ginny. "Lick her asshole." His tone was again commanding, and Ginny reacted without thinking as she moved downwards and started licking her asshole. "Make sure it is wet for me." And then he turned to Apolline and started kissing her, not noticing Ginny lick her asshole thoroughly, and then pushing her tongue in her ass.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Harry stood up and with just a touch, moved Ginny away. He turned Apolline so she was on all fours, and Apolline started grinding her ass on his cock.</p>
<p>"Come on Harry." She said in a sultry voice. "Fuck my ass. Not many men can stay long enough to get to it. I haven't had a good anal for a long time. Can you do it?"</p>
<p>Harry held his cock with one hand, and moved it over her pussy to gather her juices and lubricate his cock. He then put his head over her asshole, and slowly started pushing. They were both moaning as his head entered her ass. If he had thought her pussy was tight, her ass was on whole another level. But he pushed and pushed, until he was balls deep in her ass.</p>
<p>"Merlin!" Apolline gasped. "I've never felt so full in my ass before. Now come on. Fuck my ass, Harry!"</p>
<p>At her command, Harry started to pull his dick out till only his head was in her. Her insides seemed reluctant to let it out, and it created nice sensations for both of them. "Get ready." Harry growled. "You are going to get the hardest anal fucking of your life." And then he started pushing again.</p>
<p>He stayed true to his words, and in a few minutes, was fucking her ass as hard as he would fuck her pussy.</p>
<p>And Apolline was loving it as she got fucked in the ass. "Yes. Don't stop Harry. This feels so good. I don't think anyone has ever fucked me so nice in the ass."</p>
<p>"And no one is ever going to." He said, even as he continued to thrust hard. He grabbed Ginny's head, and directed her downwards. Ginny seemed to get the hint, and she got down below them. Her face was directly below Apolline's pussy, and she got the best position to see Harry's cock going in and out of her ass. But she also saw how much Apolline was enjoying it, as her juices were dripping down her thighs and on her face. Wanting to get more of that, she started licking her pussy, and occasionally she would raise her head, to lick on Harry's cock and her ass.</p>
<p>Harry was now close to cumming. He leaned forwards on Apolline's back, and said in her ears, "I'm going to cum in your ass."</p>
<p>"Yes." Apolline was also close. This was the best anal she had ever got. She didn't lie when she said most men couldn't make it this far. Her allure was strong, and it made the men more incoherent. Till now her husband was the only one who had fucked her ass, but that was after years of having sex with her. And then Ginny had started eating her pussy. This time she was the one who came first. And as Harry felt her ass clenching around his cock, he gave one last thrust, and with his cock fully in her ass started cumming.</p>
<p>After Harry rolled over, she just laid there, recovering her breath after the hard pounding her ass had received. Ginny had moved from under her to above her. She was kneeling between her spread legs, now eating Harry's cum out of her ass. After a minute, Apolline turned over, and raised her legs, putting it over Ginny's shoulders. As she saw Ginny eating her ass, she said, "Do you want to cum?"</p>
<p>Ginny nodded, not stopping her attempts to get all of Harry's cum out of her ass. "You can cum till you are eating his cum out of my ass. After that you are not cumming." Ginny nodded at her stern order, and quickly moved her hands down to rub her clit. She was already so turned on, that it didn't take long for her to cum. But as hard as she was cumming, she didn't disobey her mistress and kept eating her ass.</p>
<p>As her long and hard orgasm stopped, she opened her eyes. 'When had she closed it?' She didn't know. But as she looked up, she saw master and mistress kissing each other, not paying her any attention. And that sent another wave of pleasure through her.</p>
<p>After they rested for some time, Apolline turned to Harry. "Harry, we need to talk."</p>
<p>Harry turned to her and nodded. "But not here. Come on, let's go down. I'll put the kettle on. You two make yourself descent and come down."</p>
<p>They looked at Ginny who had dozed off. Apolline nodded.</p>
<p>After about ten minutes, they were all sitting in the dining room. Harry was wearing a loose shirt and shorts, while Apolline and Ginny were wearing robes.</p>
<p>Apolline turned to Ginny. "How did you feel about that?"</p>
<p>Ginny blushed as she thought about it. "Honestly, I have never felt so humiliated. But, I have also never felt so turned on. That orgasm was so explosive and satisfying."</p>
<p>"I agree." Harry said. "She has never cum so hard, except when I denied her orgasms and then finally allowed it."</p>
<p>"I gathered as much." Apolline said. She turned to Ginny. "We were both constantly observing you. If even one of us had felt that you were uncomfortable at any time, we would have stopped."</p>
<p>That was a surprise to her. She had thought that they were not paying her any attention. But Apolline continued. "I am always dominant in bedroom. When it became obvious that Harry was also Alpha, you became the obvious sub we shared. I think, we can say, you don't mind being a sub or being humiliated during sex."</p>
<p>Ginny nodded. "I agree. But I'm not sure I would like to be humiliated outside bedroom. Actually, I'm not sure what I am comfortable with and what not. But I liked what we did today"</p>
<p>Apolline smiled. "Well, it seems we have plenty of time to explore what your likes and dislikes are. And it seems my vacation home won't be used this time. What do you say, Harry?"</p>
<p>"I'd say, I'm going to have the best honeymoon anyone's ever had." He said, with a grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: So we finally get to start exploring Ginny's fantasy, and who better than a gorgeous mature woman to start with.</p>
<p>Please give reviews. As I said, this is my first fanfic, and your reviews and suggestions help me improve as well as inspire me to write more.</p>
<p>AN 2: I have decided to give the options to reader to suggest who will be next in their exploration. You can suggest anyone, even someone who is dead from the war in cannon. For example, Tonks is definitely going to feature in it. As this is a fanfiction, and mainly smut fanfic, I have no problem with changing some of the plot for better smut.</p>
<p>So, you can suggest anyone you would like to see in the next chapter. It would be appreciated if you suggest a model or actress for that character. And if you want, you can even suggest if they would be dominant to Ginny or be dominated by Ginny or any other scenario. <br/>In essence, you can suggest which character you would like, with which actress and how they play it out. I appreciate all suggestions and will take it into consideration.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Helping Out Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron and Hermione's marriage life is not as happy as everyone believes. Will Harry be able to help them?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Actress for this chapter</p><p>Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright</p><p>Hermione Granger - Emma Watson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Harry and Ginny had returned from their honeymoon. It was extremely good trip for both of them like normal couple. Unlike normal couples, they had shared their honeymoon with one extremely hot Veela. Apolline had moved in with them for the rest of their stay. Harry had got to fuck a Veela, Apolline had got the vacation she wanted and more, and Ginny had fulfilled her darkest fantansy of being a cuckquean. Harry and Apolline had fucked very frequently. Mostly Ginny would be in the same room, but sometimes, in an extremely humiliated way, she was asked to make snacks and food for them. So, Ginny would prepare every meal while hearing her husband fucking the insatiable Veela milf. And however humiliating, she had loved it. They didn't allow her to cum without their permission. She had to beg them to allow her to cum, sometimes they would allow it, most of the time she was denied. But she always got to clean up after Harry and Apolline. She would be allowed to lick Harry's cum from Apolline's ass and pussy, even though it was after begging and they humiliated her while she was licking it. Over all, they all got what they wanted and more. So, the trip was a success, and all the members included had left on a very happy note, along with an always open invitation for Harry and Apolline to fuck the next time they met.</p><p>Right now, he was sitting with Hermione. It was lunch time, and as they had done many times before, they sat together for lunch. As they were both working for ministry, they would sit together for lunch about three times a week. This was the first time they were sharing lunch after Harry's honeymoon.</p><p>But Harry sensed that Hermione was deep in thought about something. "Is something wrong, Hermione?" He asked, concerned for his best friend.</p><p>She jolted out of her thoughts. "No,no. Nothing is wrong Harry." She said.</p><p>But she was never the best liar, and Harry could easily tell she was not being truthful. "Hermione, is someone harassing you at work?" He asked.</p><p>"No, Harry. It's nothing like that." Hermione said. Harry just stared at her. After a moment she sighed, sensing that Harry was waiting for her to continue. "It's just between Ron and me. It will soon pass over. Nothing to worry about."</p><p>Ron and Hermione had married straight out of Hogwarts, not waiting for an year like Harry and Ginny. And they were a good couple, knowing each other as good as they knew themselves. So, if it was something wrong between them, Harry felt he needed to find out about it.</p><p>"Certainly not so trivial, if you are worrying so much about it." Harry said, taking his wand out, adn casting some privacy charms. After all, they were celebrities. And the media was always after gossip. When Hermione didn't say anything, he said, "I had thought after all the ups and downs we went through, you would be able to say anything to me. But obviously, that's not the case."</p><p>"It's not like that Harry." She replied immediately. She huffed. "Alright. It's about our sex life." When Harry didn't say anything, she continued. "How would you describe me, as a dominant or submissive?"</p><p>Harry didn't have to think for long. "Obviously, dominant. Always wanting to be in control."</p><p>"Exactly." Hermione said. "So, marriage is one aspect of my life where I want to let go of that control. I had thought Ron would be able to take charge in bedroom. But he is even more submissive than me. At first, I didn't realize what was wrong. It was naturally me that took charge. But I was not completely satisfied with that. We experimented with many things to find out what was missing. Once we decide to experiment with him being in charge. I was more satisfied that day. But it was not as satisfying for him. He revealed that he never took charge, and as I reflected on it, I realized that I couldn't expect him to be controlling. He is the youngest son. He always followed his elder brothers and parents. Even with us, it was you who always took decisions. He is not the one to take charge. Since that discussion, our sex life has become boring. We do it sometimes, but it isn't what it used to be."</p><p>"Since when did you have such problems?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Before your marriage." She replied.</p><p>"Then why didn't you talk to me." He asked. "I would have talked to Ron. You are clearly not happy with where your marriage is going. I understand that this is your personal matter, but I want to help when this makes both of my best friends sad."</p><p>"And that's why we decided not to tell you." She cut him off. "It was your marriage Harry. That needed to be your priority, not our marriage. And there's not much you can do about it now. While you were gone, Ron admitted one of his fantasy to me."</p><p>"What fantasy?" Harry asked.</p><p>"He said he loves me." She began. "And then said that he couldn't provide me the satisfaction that I deserved. So, he had sometimes imagined me getting fucked by someone who could give me the satisfaction he thinks I deserved. And that got him all turned up. He wants to be a cuckold husband Harry."</p><p>Harry was shocked. "Are you serious, Hermione?"</p><p>"Yes." She said. "He outright told me he wanted to see me getting fucked by someone who would take charge and give me what I want. And I don't think I could break my marital vows and fuck with someone else. The only other person I ever thought to have sex with was you, and that was when we were on the run, and Ron left us." Hermione didn't meet his eyes after that confession.</p><p>Harry remained silent. After about a minute, Hermione looked up at him. Harry said slowly, "I think I can help you Hermione."</p><p>"How?" She asked, completely confused. "Ron is now almost obsessed with that fantasy. He said that the only problem in our marriage was sex, and I agree. But I don't agree about his way to solve that problem."</p><p>"You know," Harry started, leaning back in his seat, their lunch now forgotten. "Ginny is similar to Ron. She fantasized about watching me fuck other woman."</p><p>"What?" Hermione was shocked. "When did you find out?"</p><p>"On our wedding night." Harry replied.</p><p>"And did you try that?" She asked tentatively, after a moment.</p><p>"We met Apolline on our honeymoon." He said.</p><p>Hermione was gaping at that. Harry continued. "So, you see. If you want I can solve your problem. You don't have to get fucked by a stranger. Ron gets to watch. I get to fuck you. And Ginny also gets to participate. That is only if you want. If not, we will forget we ever had this conversation, and go back to normal."</p><p>"I'll think about it." She said. And that was the end of discussion for that day.</p><hr/><p>It was on Thursday that he again shared lunch with Hermione.</p><p>He had a passionate sex with Ginny after he went home after their last discussion. Harry was fucking Ginny, all the while explaining how he would be fucking Hermione. As Ginny heard all that he intended to do with Hermione, she got more and more turned on. They were fucking for almost four hours. And that was after Harry fucked her face before dinner.</p><p>"So, what have you decided?" Harry asked. "Did you talk to Ron?"</p><p>"Yes, I did." She replied. "And we have decided we want to try it."</p><p>"You know this will change our dynamics?" Harry asked, not wanting to lose his friendship for fucking one night. "If this is not what you thought, then we go back to before. You agree that this will not be a sore point between us?"</p><p>"Yes, Harry." Hermione said. "We discussed all of this. He agreed that if this doesn't work, he won't hold it against you, and neither will I."</p><p>"Good." Harry said. "Then I think it would be best that you come to our house for the weekend. You will come with me tomorrow, Ron can come there directly after the shop closes. Ginny will be home. We will have a fun weekend, and you can go to work from there on Monday."</p><p>"That seems wonderful." Hermione smiled. "I'll tell Ron to come to your manor tomorrow after work."</p><p>"One more thing Hermione." Harry said. "I want to know all the things you have tried till now to make your sex life interesting."</p><p>And that was how the rest of their discussion went. Hermione revealed that they had experimented with bondage, spanking, role play. They had even tried strap-ons. Ron had loved it when Hermione had used a strap-on to fuck Ron's ass. But one thing that was common was that they both enjoyed being on the receiving end. They had liked when they were bound, when they were spanked. Delivering that hadn't been as much fun for either of them.</p><hr/><p>Ginny was in the kitchen, making dinner for four. Ron and Hermione were coming today, and they would spend the rest of the weekend with them. She was turned on just from thinking what they were going to do. Harry had told her that Ron and Hermione were both submissive. So, she would be able to dominate them alongside Harry. She had experienced being a submissive cuckquean during her honeymoon, now she was going to be a dominant cuckquean. She was so excited. And then she heard the floo. She went to the floo room, to see Harry and Hermione coming out of the floo.</p><p>As soon as they came out, Harry immediately turned to Hermione and started to kiss her, his hands going down to grab a handful of her tight ass. Hermone was moaning from the kiss. Harry's kiss was forceful and dominating, exactly what she wanted. As his tongue moved over her lips, she parted them, giving Harry access to her mouth. And Harry immediately entered his tongue in her mouth. They parted after a couple of minutes. And Ginny went to greet them.</p><p>"Welcome home, Harry." She kissed him on the lips, and turned to Hermione. "Hello Hermione." And then to Hermione's surprised, she also kissed her on the lips. It was brief, but she moaned as Ginny bit her lower lip and pulled before she parted. "Come on. Freshen up. I'm just preparing dinner. It's almost ready." And she went out of the room, swaying her lips. Harry's smack on her ass brought Hermioine out of her trance. "Come on. You can stare at that ass later. And you will be doing much more than staring."</p><p>Hermione blushed, but followed Harry up the stairs to freshen up.</p><hr/><p>Harry was excited. He had already talked to Ron. Not directly, but he asked if everything was ok as Hermione looked tense. After some convincing, Ron finally came forth. He admitted about his and Hermione's sex life. All the experiments, their discussion, even his latest fantasy. After hearing all about it, he told Ron that he had already talked to Hermione, and had told him, not asked, to come to his manor for the weekend.</p><p>He had noticed Hermione as a girl for a long time, but he knew Ron liked Hermione. It had been very hard for him to restrain himself, when it was only the two of them in the tent. It was not intentional, but they had seen each other in indecent state, even Ron. And he was very stressed at the time, but he knew Hermione liked Ron, and deep down knew that it was Horcrux's influence on Ron that caused the fight. And he always tried to remember Ginny when he was tempted.</p><p>But now, he had talked with both of them, and they wanted this. He would be fucking Hermione, and essentially taking control of their bedroom and marriage. He had cleared it with both of them that if they entered his manor on Friday night, he would expect them to follow his every command. And he had noted with some amusement that they were both excited when he had told this. And his wife not only knew about it, but was encouraging him and would also participate in it. So, right now he was very excited.</p><hr/><p>The dinner was extremely interesting. Harry sat at the head of the table, with Ginny on his left and Hermione on his right. He had directed Ron to sit next to Ginny instead of Hermione. Ron had turned red at that silent humiliation, but complied after a moment.</p><p>The whole conversation at dinner was full of innuendos. Harry and Ginny were the ones who talked the most, insulting Ron's sexual abilities in a subtle way. Hermione sometimes agreed with them, but mostly remained silent. And Ron was not able to say a single sentence without being humiliated. By the time dinner was completed, he was red with humiliation, but he was also hard.</p><p>During the dinner, Harry kept caressing Hermione's thighs, sometimes even touching her inner thighs, going so far as her pussy.</p><p>As they finished eating, Harry pushed his chair back, and said. "Ginny, I'm taking Hermione upstairs to the master bedroom. Clean this up and join us. Ron will help you."</p><p>He didn't ask Ron, he just said that he would do it. It was at that moment that Ron realized that Harry truly meant what he said. His opinions would not matter now. The realization sent a shiver down his spine. He watched as Harry took Hermione upstairs to their bedroom. He saw Harry's hand was on Hermione's ass, and he was molesting it and even smacking it, causing it to jiggle. His sister's voice jolted him out of staring. "Come on, Ron. We haven't got all night. I want to join in the fun too."</p><p>He nodded and started to help her. "You want to see her happy and satisfied, don't you?" He heard Ginny ask.</p><p>"What do you mean?" He asked back.</p><p>"Don't feel ashamed." Ginny said, smiling at him. "I feel the same way about Harry. I know he would never cheat on me. But I want him to get all the happiness and satisfaction that he can get. All the satisfaction I can't give him."</p><p>Ron nodded slowly. "Yes. She is just so perfect. Always in control. And this is one area where she wants to let go of it. But I can't give that to her. I don't think I can sexually satisfy her. That's why I want this."</p><p>"You are a good husband, Ron." She patted him in a patronizing way. "You have recognized that you are not man enough for her. And you want her to experience a man. Don't worry. Harry is a proper man, with a big thick cock. He will fuck her so hard, she won't even want you to fuck her again." And she turned away and went to the kitchen. Ron just stood there, feeling humiliation and arousal at once. His sister had told him he was not a man enough, and at the same time she had told him that his wife would be fucked so hard, she wouldn't ever ask for his cock, or ever need his cock. He hastily started to clear the table, so he could join Harry and Hermione and watch her get properly fucked.</p><hr/><p>Hermione was breathless by the time they reached the bedroom. Harry had started molesting her ass and kiss her before they left the room. By the time they reached the steps, his hands had started exploring more of her body, and he had ripped her shirt, her buttons flying everywhere before they reached the upper floor. Her clothes were thrown all over the steps. Her shirt, bra, skirt and her panties were removed just outside the bedroom, creating a trail for her husband to follow.</p><p>He forcefully threw her on the bed. As he moved in the top of her, he removed his shirt and pants, along with his boxer. This time he didn't kiss her in the lips, but started sucking her neck, and biting it. He was surely going to leave some marks there.</p><p>He moved downwards and buried his face in her tits. She had a large pair of tits. Harry took it in his mouth and licked it with his tongue. He wrapped his lips around her tongue and sucked hard. His hands were downwards. One was playing with her ass, while other teased her pussy. She tried to get more of his finger in her by pushing her hips up.</p><p>"Oh Harry." She moaned loudly. "I'm so close to cumming."</p><p>Abruptly Harry pulled back. "No. You are not going to cum."</p><p>She was whining from the loss. "Please, Harry. Make me cum."</p><p>Harry shook his head and said firmly. "You are going to earn your pleasure." And then he pointed towards his cock, which was already half hard.</p><p>She immediately understood and stood up. Harry also stood up and pushed her down to her knees.</p><p>"Oh Harry." She said, wrapping her palm around his cock. "You are so much bigger than Ron."</p><p>Harry laughed. He put his hand in her brown curls and pushed her face towards his crotch. "Come on. You are going to take that down your throat. Get to work."</p><p>Hermione licked it from base to the top. And then she kissed his head. She opened her mouth and started to swallow his head but couldn't take much before she had to come up.</p><p>Hermione was nothing if not persistent in her goals, and right now, her goal was to take whole of this cock in her mouth. So, she repeatedly choked herself on it, gagging on it with every forward push. She was completely immersed in the act, so much that she didn't notice the door open and her husband coming in with her sister-in-law.</p><p>Ron entered the room, and stopped at the door, taking the scene in front of him. Hermione, the always-in-control Hermione was kneeling in front of Harry, chocking herself on his cock, which was so much bigger than his own. Harry had his hands in her head, grabbing her brown curls tightly.</p><p>He was pushed forward by Ginny, who came up behind him. She moved her hand across his back, and said. "Look Ron. That's how a man treats a woman. Look how much she is loving it." As Ron followed her finger, he saw that her cum had started to pool below her thighs. But Ginny was not done. Her other hand came to his front, and she grabbed his cock through the trousers. "Look how your small dick is excited from seeing your wife getting fucked by my stud of a husband."</p><p>She directed him towards them and pushed him down to his knees, and going to kiss Harry. Harry's other hand came up to smack her ass while kissing her. He separated and commanded. "Strip." And Ginny eagerly followed that command. Within seconds she had thrown her clothes around the room, and then she started to strip Ron. She first pulled his shirt over his head and then told him to get rid of his pants and underwear. Ron looked hesitant to be naked in front of his sister, but one look from Harry spurred him into action.</p><p>But Ginny didn't pay him much attention to him. She knelt down beside Hermione and started licking and fondling his balls. She grabbed Hermione's head from behind and said, "I think you don't know how to deal with such a big cock. Let me help you with it." And then she pushed Hermione down on his cock. She was forcefully choking Hermione down on Harry's cock, pulling her up and allowing her a deep breath and repeated the action.</p><p>To his shame, his four inch cock sprang up, as he was watching her wife debasing herself on this much superior cock.</p><p>"Do you like it Ron?" Harry asked. "Watching me fuck your wife's face?"</p><p>Ron nodded. But it was not enough. "When I ask a question, you answer it verbally." Harry said sternly. "Tell me if you like it. And what do you want me to do to her."</p><p>"I like it, Harry." Ron said, so excited that precum was leaking from his cock. "I want you to fuck her slutty pussy. I want you to fuck her like a man. I want you to claim her body."</p><p>"Don't worry, Ron." Harry said, mockingly. "I will claim her body. When I'm done with her, my seed will be flowing out of all of her holes. You would like that wouldn't you? You would clean it up like a good wimp husband."</p><p>"Yes, Harry." Ron said, his hand was now rubbing up and down his small cock, not that much movement was required to cover his cock. He was getting excited from imagining it, and hearing Hermione gagging on Harry's cock. "I will clean her holes after you have fucked her." And he came all over his hand. It was thin white liquid, completed in three spurts. Harry suddenly tightened his grip, and pushed Hermione down on his cock, her nose touching his crotch. "Swallow it all." He commanded. "Swallow my cum in front of your husband."</p><p>Hermione didn't have much choice, not that she wanted one. She tried her best to swallow all of that heavenly liquid that Harry was providing her. She could distantly hear Ginny telling her to choke on that superior cock. But she was not used to this much cum, so she had to come up. Harry was still cumming and it all hit her face, the last few drops hitting her tits. Before she could regain her breath, Ginny forced her mouth to her and started kissing her, wanting to share the cum in Hermione's mouth. Then she separated and started licking it from her face and tits.</p><p>"He cums so much more than you and it tastes so much better than you, Ron." Hermione said, as she finally caught her breath. "And his cock must be double your size, and so thick."</p><p>Harry was now sat on the bed. Ginny also sat beside him. She spread her legs and said, "Hermione, after my husband and master gave you such pleasure, I think you need to repay. Come here and eat this pussy. And Ron, you can lick her pussy. Make sure it's wet enough to take master's cock inside her." As she said this, she wrapped her hand around Harry's cock, and started to give him a handjob. She knew it wouldn't take much time for Harry to get hard again.</p><p>Hermione quickly went between Ginny's thighs and started to lick it. She had never done this before, but her enthusiasm made up for her inexperience. Ron laid down on his back beneath her and brought his mouth to Hermione's pussy. He noted that it was already wet from giving Harry a blowjob.</p><p>As Harry got hard again he stood up, and pushed Ginny to lay on the bed, but her head facing the foot of the bed. He roughly pulled Hermione up on the bed on all fours, her face above Ginny's pussy, "Lick that cunt in front of you, while I fuck your pussy like it has never been fucked before."</p><p>Ginny and Hermione were in a 69 position. Hermione brought her face down on the cunt in front of her. Harry brought his cock to her pussy, and pushed it in in one hard thrust. "Oh my God, Harry! Your cock is so big." Hermione moaned. "You are stretching my cunt. It feels so good."</p><p>"Fuck, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, pulling his dick out until only the head was inside her and then thrusting in, picking up pace. "Your cunt feels so tight. It's like it's never been stretched before."</p><p>"Fuck her pussy hard, Harry." Ginny said from below them. She had raised her head and was licking the juices constantly flowing out of Hermione's pussy, and when she could, she would lick harry's balls and cock. She had put her hands on Hermione's ass, and was spreading her cheeks to give Harry easier access to her cunt, spanking it occasionally. "Make her feel good."</p><p>Harry was now fucking her faster. each forward thrust resulted in loud sounds of his thighs colliding against her ass. "Fuck me Harry!" Hermione screamed. "Fuck me harder. Merlin! You are stretching my cunt. It feels so full. I wouldn't be able to feel Ron again."</p><p>Ron was sitting beside them on the bed, stroking his cock, on the verge of his second orgasm. When Hermione said she wouldn't be able to feel him again due to Harry stretching her pussy, he came all over his hand. Though it was only a few droplets. "Fuck!" He had never cum twice in such a short time.</p><p>"I am going to cum in you Hermione. You are going to take my load in your cunt." Harry said, keeping up the fast pace. "Maybe you will even get pregnant."</p><p>"Yes!" Ron exclaimed still stroking his rapidly softening cock. "Fuck her hard. Fill her with your seed."</p><p>"Yes!" Hermione was continuously moaning now. She felt Ginny move her hands, and a moment later felt a finger applying pressure on her asshole. "Breed me Harry. I'm cumming Harry."</p><p>She was not able to hold long due to Harry's hard fucking, Ginny playing with her asshole and the idea of bearing Harry's children pushed her over the edge. Ginny had already cum once from Hermione eating her pussy. Harry could feel Hermione's tight pussy contracting. He pushed his cock deep inside her, and stayed there, cumming inside her. The feeling of his thick seed hitting her walls prolonged her orgasm. She had never cum this hard with Ron. She fell forward as her orgasm ended. Ginny rolled out from under her, and took Harry's cock in her mouth to lick the mixture of his and Hermione's juices from his cock.</p><p>"Ron." Harry said. "Come here and clean your wife like a good cuck husband." He moved sideways to give Ron the space, and Ron immediately went face down in her pussy with a loud "Yes" to get all the juices he could get. And he got plenty as Harry cum in great amount while Hermione had multiple orgasm. He licked all that juices like a thirsty man. His wife, who was laying on her stomach, didn't give much reaction to her husband drinking mixture of her and Harry's cum, other than moaning.</p><p>Ginny was licking his cock from the base to the tip. She didn't neglect his balls. While she was licking the shaft she fondled the balls with her fingers. Then, she moved her mouth downwards and took turns, taking each of his ball in her mouth and sucking it. Harry was loving it, and was rapidly hardening under her ministrations. He moved his hands to her tits and squeezed them, eliciting loud moans from her. He pushed her so she was lying on her back so she was lying next o Hermione and moved his face to her pussy. It was very much wet from her orgasm. He started licking her juices, getting louder moans from Ginny. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hairs and turned her face sideways to kiss her. Hermione put her left hand on her tits and played with it. Hermione had larger tits, but Ginny had nice dark pink nipples which extended almost an inch when she was excited. Not that she had small tits, but Hermione had truly grown to be a buxom woman. Hermione pulled on her nipples and pinched it. And in a short time, Ginny was screaming from another orgasm due to Harry's talented tongue and Hermione playing with her sensitive nipples.</p><p>Harry moved up her body, and straddled her stomach. "Ron, lick her asshole and make it wet." Harry said. "You should be thankful, I'm giving you the chance to prepare that nice ass for me to fuck." And he pushed his dick between Ginny's tits. Ginny pushed her tits together making a nice passage for Harry to push his dick.</p><p>Ron moved up from Hermione's pussy to her asshole. He swiped his tongue on its edge before pushing it inside. Hermione moaned loudly. She was an anal virgin. And it was so pleasurable. She couldn't imagine the pleasure she would feel when it was Harry's cock in there instead of Ron's tongue. But she didn't have to imagine for long.</p><p>"That's enough Ron." Harry said, as he stood up on his knees, and moved behind her, positioning his cock at her backdoor. Ginny also moved beside him, holding Hermione's cheeks open for Harry. As he pushed in, her asshole resisted, but he pushed his head inside, both of them moaning loudly from the sensation. He slowly pushed till he was completely bottomed out in her ass. Hermione couldn't believe that she had whole of harry's cock inside her ass. He gave her a moment to adjust, before pulling out. And again the friction caused both of them moaning from pleasure. Ginny was kneading Hermione's butt, while pulling it aside. She was also licking at the edge of her asshole to help her relax.</p><p>And soon enough, Harry was moving his cock in and out of her ass. "My God, Hermione. Your ass is so good." He spanked it to emphasis his point, earning a moan and a shout of "Harder" from her. "I bet your husband never fucked your ass. Did you, Ron?"</p><p>"No, Harry." Ron said submissively. He was still stroking his stroke, though it was at its limit. He had never cum more than twice in one night. "I have never fucked her ass."</p><p>"And you never will." Harry said, sternly. "You don't deserve this. From now on, this ass belongs to me. Understand." His order was emphasized with spanks on her ass.</p><p>"Yes Harry." Ron agreed. "That ass belongs to you. I don't deserve to fuck that." And as he said that, almost miraculously, he had orgasm for the third time that night. Though it was mostly dry orgasm as there was nothing left in his balls to ejaculate.</p><p>"See Hermione." Harry said, thrusting hard. "Your husband has now said that this ass belongs to me. And I'm going to claim it."</p><p>"Yes Harry." Hermione replied, thrusting her ass back to meet Harry's hard thrust. "Fuck my ass and claim it as yours. This ass belongs to you. Fuck it hard. I belong to you master. Fuck me!"</p><p>Harry knew he wouldn't be able to last long inside her tight ass. So, he pulled her by her hips, so she was on her knees, her back pressing against his chest, and started squeezing her tits. He signalled Ginny, and she immediately moved in front of Hermione, entering two of her fingers in Hermione's cunt. She moved down to capture her clit with her mouth. Hermione was screaming with pleasure, never having experienced this much pleasure and came hard, squirting her juices all over Ginny's face. As he felt her ass clench around his cock, he buried deep in her ass and started filling her bowels with his cum. Ron was just watching it, fascinated. He would be stroking his cock. but it was now completely soft, spent for the night. Finally, they stopped cumming. Harry sat down, resting his back against the headrest. Hermione and Ginny immediately got on all fours, kneeling on either side of his legs, and started to clean his cock with their tongues. But not before Hermione turned to Ron, and said with a condescending tone, "Ron, come here. You had promised master that you would clean my ass like a good wimp husband. Now, get to work." Ron immediately obeyed her orders, kneeling behind Hermione to clean her asshole, as well as lick up all the cum that had flowed down her thighs and pussy, as she cleaned Harry's cock. Harry just leaned back and enjoyed Hermione and Ginny cleaning his dick, and sometimes kissing each other with his cock in between their lips. He had his hands on each of their heads, moving through red waves, and brown curls. He knew Hermione and Ron were submissive in bed. She had told him. But he didn't know they were submissive enough to call him master. But he wouldn't mind. He was giving them sexual satisfaction and that was all that mattered. Who knew that Ron, who used to be jealous over slightest of thing would grow up to be a humiliated cuckold who would beg him to fuck and claim his wife's ass. He would gladly fulfill that request of his friend, especially when the ass in question was such a nice one.</p><p>As he laid down with Ginny and Hermione on either side of him, with Ron sleeping on a mattress on the floor, he thought that it was going to be a long enjoyable weekend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: I have always liked scenes where Harry is a bull for Ron and Hermione. This was my attempt to write that scene. Please review, and tell me what you liked and what I need to improve. I have said earlier, I'm new to writing fanfictions, and especially smut, so I need suggestions to improve.</p><p>AN2: Who would you like to see next? Please give suggestions and reviews about characters, actress or model for that, and about the scenes and dynamics between Harry, Ginny and the other character. It would all be appreciated.</p><p>Please review.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Friend Visits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna is coming back from her trip. Harry and Ginny invites her to their home, so she doesn't feel lonely.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Actress for this chapter</p><p>Luna Lovegood - Hannah Palmer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As expected, the weekend was an enjoyable one. He had woken up to Hermione sucking his cock, with Ginny guiding her with a hand in her brown hairs.</p><p>He had sat down with them before breakfast and asked them what they felt about last night. Both had admitted that it was the most intense experience for both of them sexually. And they liked it. Harry had told them that this changed their relationship. Harry was now firmly in charge. He would give them until Monday morning to get out of this arrangement. If they still agreed with this on Monday morning, it would be permanent arrangement. Though it will be a secret between them. They both agreed.</p><p>After that, he sent Ginny to prepare breakfast, while he pushed Hermione down on her knees to suck his cock. Ron was allowed to get his cock out, but forbidden from touching it. The command had excited him, and as he watched Hermione gagging on Harry's cock, he started getting hard.</p><p>When Ginny came to the dining room, with four plates levitating behind her. Harry directed her to put the plates of sandwiches on the table. He stood up, and started stroking his cock, pointing it towards the plates. He came in three of the dishes and Ginny gave them to Ron and Hermione after taking one for herself.</p><p>Ron and Hermione took the offered plates. It was humiliating, and it was hot. And both of them liked the taste of Harry's seed. After breakfast, Harry ordered Ginny to clean up, and took Ron and Hermione to the bedroom.</p><p>He wanted to explore his limits with them. He had given them a safe word, in case they wanted to stop. He started with quite humiliating act. He had Ron sit on the bed against the headrest. Then he laid Hermione on top of him using him as backrest and proceeded to fuck Hermione. Ron could feel each thrust, almost as if he was being fucked himself. Halfway through, Harry ordered Ron to play with Hermione's tits. But throughout this humiliating act, his own cock was hard, poking against Hermione's ass, feeling each movement. When it slipped between her thighs, he could feel Harry's balls smacking into his cock. His balls were heavy. And he could feel his cock getting wet from Hermione's juices. He came before Harry or Hermione.</p><p>That time he had to eat mixture of all of their juices, and the only thing he thought was, "My juices ruins the taste of their juices."</p>
<hr/><p>The weekend went the similar way. Harry tried all sorts of humiliating acts with them. He had Ron tied to the chair, unable to touch himself while he fucked Hermione and Ginny. He had Ron kissing Hermione as he fucked her ass. But it seemed the more humiliating acts made Ron more excited.</p><p>When Harry asked them on Monday morning they both agreed that they enjoyed this, and thus their relationship changed forever.</p><p>He sent both of them to their work with strict orders that Ron was not to cum the whole week. He would ask Harry for permission on the next Saturday when Harry would decide if Ron could cum or not. Hermione could only cum once a day. It was her choice if she masturbated or had Ron give her an orgasm, but she was not to be penetrated.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch after Ron and Hermione went away.</p><p>"How do you feel about this weekend?" Harry said, as Ginny sat in his lap.</p><p>"Hot." Ginny replied immediately. "I don't know about Ron but I'd like Hermione to join us again. I mean, I have grown up with seven brothers in a small house. It's not like we haven't seen each other naked anytime. And though we don't have sex with immediate brothers and sisters, we are purebloods so incest is not that uncommon. So, I don't mind Ron being there, but I don't want to have direct sexual acts with him."</p><p>"That's alright." Harry said, nodding. "I was surprised you allowed to have sex in the same room as your brother, but I now understand that many things which are uncommon in muggle world and perfectly common here. And we are definitely having them again. If you were not excited having them here, I would have gone to their house, but I think we can expect more weekend visits from them. And I think my lunch is going to get a lot more fun from now on." He finished with a suggestive smirk.</p><p>Just then they were interrupted by an owl. Harry checked it despite the fact that the wards didn't allow any harmful letters or speller owls to pass. He saw that the letter was addressed to Ginny, but opened it. He read it, while Ginny watched him with anticipation.</p><p>He finished the letter and looked at Ginny. "Luna is returning from her trip. I think we should invite her to stay here." He said. "Don't you think she would get lonely in her house?"</p><p>Ginny nodded, immediately understanding the implications. She got up. "I will write the reply and invite her here. You are right. It's a waste for her to stay alone when there is plenty of space here. And I think you will like her."</p><p>"Oh." Harry said, surprised. "Do tell."</p><p>"Well," Ginny averted her eyes, before looking at him once again. "We experimented with each other when we were kids. She is mostly submissive. She said, she could think more clearly if there is someone around to keep her grounded. But sometimes she is dominant, rarely, but she is."</p><p>"Then we have to definitely invite her. I thought it would feel hot corrupting an innocent girl like Luna. But from what you are saying, she is not as innocent as she looks." He said, standing up." She said she was coming this afternoon. I think you should go meet her personally instead of writing a letter. I am going to work now, but I expect I will meet Luna when we get back. You can tell her your fantasy. But make sure to be here before I return." And he went to get ready for work.</p>
<hr/><p>Luna had just returned from her trip. She didn't expect anyone to wait for her, but as she apparated to her house, she saw Ginny waiting for her. She had conjured a seat for her beneath a tree. She happily went to her.</p><p>After she had lost her father to death eaters, she had thought that she would again be lonely, like she was in her first year at hogwarts. But, it had not been. She now had friends, who had supported her, mainly Harry and Ginny, although Hermione, Neville, Susan and Hannah were also good friends to her. They all visited her from time to time, and frequently invited her to their houses. They often met each other. They had helped her immensely after her house was looted by the death eaters. She had stayed with the Weasleys after the battle while her house was repaired. She didn't have the money to buy a new house.</p><p>She had thought that her dreams of learning about magical animals was now impossible, but in a typical Harry Potter way, Harry had financed her trip, saying he had more gold than he knew what to do with. She had went to various magical zoos around the world, taking notes on different animals. Her last trip had started the day after Harry and Ginny's wedding.</p><p>"Hey, Ginny." Luna said, as she went Ginny. Ginny stood up, vanishing the chair. She hugged Luna, feeling Luna's boobs pressed to her and a wave of excitement passed her as she thought what she would do with that boobs for the next few days. She calmed down a bit as they separated.</p><p>"Hello, Luna." She greeted happily. "how was your trip?"</p><p>"Pretty good." Luna said, excited to share her experience. "I learnt so much. It was exciting to observe the habits of animals."</p><p>"That's good." Ginny said. "Listen, Luna. I was thinking and Harry agreed that you should come to our manor. You will get so lonely. And we have got such a large manor, it sometimes feels empty. I'm all alone on the house while Harry goes to work."</p><p>"That's too generous of you, Ginny." Luna laughed. "You and Harry have already done so much for us. I can't accept that. Besides, you are a newly wed couple. I'm sure you wouldn't like someone interrupting your private time."</p><p>"I'm serious, Luna." Ginny said. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Harry has already decided, and you know how stubborn he is."</p><p>"Alright." Luna said. "Let me just put my luggage back."</p><p>"No, Luna." Ginny said. "You are staying with us. Come on."</p><p>"Alright." Luna said, with a resigned and amused expression on her face. She let Ginny guide her.</p>
<hr/><p>Ginny directed Luna to the dining room, putting her bags in the living room. She told Luna to sit in a chair, while she made the tea.</p><p>She brought two cups of tea, and put one in front of Luna, taking the seat opposite of her.</p><p>"Luna, I want to talk to you about something." Ginny said. "But it stays between us."</p><p>"Of course, Ginny." She replied, taking a sip of her tea. She had picked up on the serious tone. "You can tell me anything."</p><p>"I know, Luna." Ginny said. "That's why I'm sharing this with you. I have a fantasy, Luna."</p><p>"What fantasy, Ginny?" Luna said. "And I think you should talk to Harry about it. You know he is not the type to judge whatever your fantasy is."</p><p>"Don't interrupt, Luna." She said, slightly sternly. "And Harry knows it. I have fantasy about Harry fucking other women. I get so excited by just thinking about it. And it's so exciting to watch Harry fucking some woman other than me."</p><p>Luna was stunned. But then she picked up on what Ginny was thinking. Her eyes widened. "You... you want Harry to fuck me." Her voice was stuttering.</p><p>"Yes." Ginny said. "He knows about us experimenting. I have told him that you are submissive. And believe me, he will be able to give you all you need. I can assure you, he is quite dominating in bed."</p><p>Luna thought for a moment. She was a virgin. She had never found someone to have a relationship. She had played around with Ginny, and she had tried various toys. But she never had sex with anyone. Ginny was the only one she had tried anything sexually with. And she was sure Ginny would never tease her or wish bad for her. And she had basically admitted this was her fantasy. She could admit that she had a crush on Harry, but she had never thought that he would see something in her. And then he had gotten together with Ginny. She would never betray her friend. So, she decided to try this. She was quite open-minded.</p><p>"Alright. I'll try this." Luna said. "Is this why you wanted me to stay with you?" Ginny nodded. "Alright, so how long I'm staying? And how much will you participate?"</p><p>"That's up to Harry." Ginny said, leaning forwards. "Just between you and me, he is my master."</p><p>"What?" Luna asked. "He is your master?"</p><p>"Yes." Ginny said. "The diary incident had big impact on me. Tom played with my mind. I had turned submissive. But I had decided that I will be submissive only to someone worthy. I tried to be dominant in my relationships. My previous boyfriends accepted that. But, that was not what I wanted. When I tried that with Harry, he quickly established his dominance over me. He has been my master since sixth year. But no one knows about it. And Harry is such a good husband. He is dominant, but he doesn't hurt me and always takes care of me. It's liberating for me."</p><p>"Wow!" Luna exclaimed. "I never took you for a submissive. But I think, you told me this, just because you knew that I need someone to ground me, and I'm always a follower. Am I right?"</p><p>Ginny grinned. "Absolutely. But you have to admit. This benefits us all. You have someone dominant to take responsibility for you. I get to watch Harry fuck other woman. And Harry gets to fuck another woman. Wouldn't agree?"</p><p>"I agree." Luna said, excitedly. "I can't wait for him to come home."</p>
<hr/><p>Harry came home at 6:30 that evening. He apparated to the front door, and entered. He was greeted enthusiastically by Ginny, who came to him and greeted him with a hard kiss. His hands automatically went to her jeans clad ass. She was wearing tight jeans and a tight t-shirt, which showed off her chest nicely. As they separated, he saw Luna over Ginny's shoulders. She was wearing a purple frock, which came to her thighs. She looked sexy and gave of innocent vibes. It would be so hot to fuck her.</p><p>As he released Ginny, Luna came forward and hesitatingly hugged him, pressing her tits in his chest. It felt more intimate than any other hugs she had given him. Ginny told Harry to freshen up while she and Luna set up the table. Harry decided to do that for now. He would ask later if they had the conversation.</p><p>When Harry came down, he saw that the table was set. They had both sat down in the sear adjacent to the head. As Ginny served his plate, she said casually. "Harry, I had the talk with Luna. And she agreed."</p><p>Harry turned to Luna, who was blushing slightly, as he took his plate. "Is that so, Luna?" Luna nodded. "You agreed to let me fuck you, while Ginny watches?"</p><p>"Yes." Luna replied.</p><p>"Ginny told me you have experimented with each other in the past." Harry said. "But in this house, I am the alpha. Ginny submits to me. So, if you join in, you are going to need to submit to both of us." Luna nodded. "That's not enough, Luna. Tell me. Why do you want to join?"</p><p>Luna took a bite to get some time. After she swallowed it, she spoke slowly. "Harry, if Ginny has told you I'm submissive, she must have told you that I think clearly if someone else takes charge. After my mother's death, I think it was coping mechanism to get lost in imaginary world. Half of the creatures that I speak about are imaginary. If it is not controlled, my mind overthink everything. Those experimenting days with Ginny were some of the best days of my life, simply because I thought more clearly afterwards. I don't have that problem much now. But I have become accustomed to following orders and I still tend to tune out of a conversation sometimes, overthinking on an unimportant thought. It becomes hard to keep my mind controlled by myself. But I haven't found someone I trust, and who is not in a relationship. I am still a virgin Harry."</p><p>Harry was surprised. "So, are you joining us so that you can lose your virginity? He asked. "Or are you looking for more?"</p><p>"That's up to you and Ginny, Harry." Luna said with sincerity. "I'm happy if you only want to have sex for one night. There is no one else I would want to lose virginity to. But if you want, I don't mind regularly having sex with you." Then she looked away blushing. "I had a crush on you. But I thought you would never notice me, and then you got together with Ginny, and I would never betray my friend."</p><p>"Alright." Harry said. "And what are your limits? What have you fantasized about when you think about your first time?"</p><p>Luna blushed. "Whenever I thought about my first time, I would imagine taking orders. Even when I think about what type of partner I want, I have always thought about a loving partner, but one who can take charge. As for limits, I don't think I would like blood play, or water play. I don't think I would like pain either. I have read some dom likes to really hurt their subs, or piss on them." On Harry's surprise look, she smiled. "I wanted to know everything I could about it. And I am a ravenclaw, Harry. So, don't look so surprised."</p><p>Harry smiled. "Well, it seems you know what you don't want to do. Anything you want to try?"</p><p>"Anal sex." Luna said. "That seemed fun. I wouldn't mind spanking either, but not very hard. And I want to try bondage. That seems like it will keep me grounded more firmly."</p><p>"Alright." Harry said. "We'll see what you like along the way as we test your limit. Let's go upstairs after the dinner."</p>
<hr/><p>Harry went upstairs after ordering Luna to help Ginny clean up. He observed as she quickly nodded and started to clean up. He gave a pointed look to Ginny, and walked out. Ginny understanding his unsaid order started ordering Luna around.</p><p>They quickly finished downstairs and went to the room. "Come to the center of the room, Luna." Harry ordered as soon as they entered. He was sitting on the bed. Luna immediately obeyed the order and in a few moments was standing naked in the center of room. She was blushing heavily, but stood there. Harry stared at her for a few moments, enough that she started bouncing nervously on her feet.</p><p>He nodded. "You are beautiful, Luna." He said softly. As Luna looked in his eyes, she felt that he wasn't talking about her body. In fact, he was looking at her face. This caused her blush to darken. " Now, undress Ginny."</p><p>Luna turned to Ginny. And started with removing Ginny's t-shirt. After removing the t-shirt, she bent down to unbutton her jeans, fumbling with it in her excitement, and removed it. Ginny stepped out of it, as she stood there in a matching pair of sexy black underwear. Luna almost hugged Ginny as her hands went behind Ginny to unhook the bra, and as it came down their nipples brushed against each other, causing Ginny to moan and Luna to gasp. She slid down and hooked her finger in panties and pulled it down, revealing Ginny's pussy. Luna's face was close to it, and she couldn't stop herself from licking Ginny, who moaned as she felt Luna's tongue.</p><p>"That's enough, Luna." Harry's voice brought Luna to attention. He was standing now. "Now, come here."</p><p>Luna eagerly went to him and Harry pulled her to him, her body pressing to his, as he started kissing her. Harry's hand explored her body, moving up and down her back, squeezing her ass. Luna moaned in his mouth, her hands starting to unbutton his shirt, fumbling along the way. Harry helped her with it. Seeing his toned chest, Luna started kissing it. Her hands fumbled to unbuckle his belt. But she finally managed it, and hooked her fingers into his waistline, pulling down his jeans and boxers at the same time. Her face was so close to his cock, that it practically slapped her in the face. She squealed as she felt his hard cock on her face.</p><p>"Suck it." Harry ordered. "Let's see how much you can take it in your mouth." He put his hand in her hair moving his hand in her blonde hair. He pushed her towards his cock. She opens her mouth, but struggles to take him in her small mouth. Her jaw was stretched to the limit, and she finally managed to take his head in. Ginny comes to kneel beside her, and starts to lick his cock from the base.</p><p>"Isn't this a nice big cock?" She moves downwards to worship his balls. "Take it all you can. He will fuck you so good, no other cock will be able to satisfy you after this. Come on, take it all." Ginny said, as she also put her hand on Luna's head to push mouth on his cock.</p><p>Even with both Harry and Ginny pushing her head, she only managed to take 5 inches before she had to breath. Harry pulled her head back, leaving a stinging sensation on her scalp. She took a deep breath before she tried to take it in again.</p><p>Harry moaned. "Your mouth is so small, Luna." He laughed smiling at Ginny. "But she's so horny to take it in. I bet she is wet from sucking this cock."</p><p>Ginny put her finger to Luna's cunt, which was gushing her juices. She gathered the juices on her finger and brought it to her lips. Luna moaned, which increased Harry's pleasure. He was feeling Luna's tiny mouth, hot mouth, and then he felt the vibrations of her throat. She had managed to take seven inches of his cock, by repeatedly chocking and gagging on it, with help from Harry and Ginny's push. She was slobbering all over his cock, which was now wet from it and she was now starting to get his precum. Her saliva was trailing down her chin, and on her tits. Ginny had now started to suck Luna's tits, while she fondled Harry's balls with her fingers.</p><p>"I'm going to cum, Luna." Harry said. "Take it down your throat."</p><p>Ginny pulled Luna back, till she only had Harry's head on her mouth, and started stroking his shaft. She felt his cum travelling through his cock, as it hit Luna's mouth. She couldn't take more than three spurts, before she pulled her head. Ginny, using her grip on Harry's cock, quickly aimed it at her tits, holding Luna in place with her grip on her head.</p><p>When Harry was finished, Luna's tits were coated with his cum. Luna brought her hands up and started smearing his cum on her tits.</p><p>"Oh Merlin, Harry." Ginny said. "This bitch is so excited from sucking your cock that she came all over the carpet."</p><p>Luna blushed. Harry laughed, laying back on the bed, and said. "Come on the bed, Luna."</p><p>Luna climbed on the bed on all fours, resting on his right side, and started stroking his half hard cock. Ginny also came up from the opposite side, and started to help Luna. In just a few moments, he was hard again, pointing towards the ceiling.</p><p>"Since this is your first time, you can take it in as you feel comfortable." Harry said, then he pointed at Ginny. "Ginny will help you take it in."</p><p>Luna stood up and squatted down on Harry, her pussy coming directly above his cock. Ginny took the cock in her hand and held Luna with other. She guided Luna's pussy over his cock, and Luna slowly took it in, moaning loudly as she came down.</p><p>"Fuck, Luna." Harry moaned, his hands coming to her butt. "It's so tight."</p><p>Ginny was also excited. She could see Luna's tiny pussy. "You will split her pussy Harry. It's so tiny. Your monster cock will break it."</p><p>Even as she said this, she slowly pushed Luna down on it, watching his big cock stretching that tiny slit. Luna threw her head back as she moaned loudly from the pleasure. As she sat on his hips, his cock completely inside her, she groaned out. "It's so big, Harry. I'm feeling so full."</p><p>She stayed still for a moment, and then on Ginny's encouragement slowly started moving. Ginny started sucking her tits to help her relax, and make the experience more pleasurable. Luna raised herself, till only his head stayed inside and slammed herself down instead of going slowly. Immediately she moaned out loud as her pussy walls were stretched forcefully. But the pleasure was very much intense. Ginny had started to rub her clit, while Harry was kneading her butt, allowing her to set the pace. But, Luna wanted to be fucked, and she started moving up and down taking Harry to the hilt every time. As the sounds of her butt slapping down on his thighs became constant, Harry started thrusting upwards to meet her halfway, and her moans became louder. he was also moaning from the pleasure of her tightness. Ginny was trying to suck Luna's bouncing tits while rubbing her clit.</p><p>"Merlin! Harry." Luna screamed, bouncing up and down, her blonde hair going everywhere. "It feels so good. I'm going to cum."</p><p>She came hard. It took all of Harry's control to not cum as her tight pussy contracted around his cock, but he managed. As Luna came down from her high, Harry moved her. He got up and positioned her so that she was resting on the headrest, and he got Ginny on all fours on front of her. "Spread your legs, Luna. Come on, Ginny. Eat out her pussy and make sure her ass is wet while I'm fucking you." And he slammed his cock inside her. Ginny was already so wet that he didn't have any problem entering her.</p><p>Ginny eagerly started eating the cunt in front of her as she was fucked from behind by her husband. Luna was tasty, different from Apolline and Hermione, but Ginny liked the taste, and she thought she could taste Harry's precum also. As she had Luna moaning from stimulating her oversensitive pussy, she moved her head downwards, licking around the edges of her anus to relax it before she started to tongue her asshole.</p><p>As Harry knew he couldn't hold it longer after fucking Luna's tight pussy, he bent down and started rubbing Ginny's clit. She was already excited from watching Harry and Luna. it didn't take long for Ginny to cum. She buried her face in Luna's ass, as she screamed out her orgasm. Harry followed seconds later and bottomed out inside her as he came.</p><p>He sat down beside Luna, after he finished cumming and kissed her. This kiss was tender unlike his earlier one where he dominated her mouth and left her breathless. She was moaning from Ginny licking her ass, and as he watched he could see Luna's juices on Ginny's face, though Ginny didn't mind that as she was enthusiastically preparing Luna's ass for Harry to fuck.</p><p>"Did you like your first time?" Harry asked cupping her face, just caressing her soft fair skin.</p><p>"Yes." Luna said, leaning in his palm. "Though I want you to fuck my ass from behind. It looked so hot when you fucked Ginny from behind."</p><p>Harry laughed. "Well, as you wish. I certainly enjoy fucking from behind. And I think you will also like it." He stood up on his knees. "Swap your places. I think you should return favor to Ginny. Get on all fours."</p><p>They eagerly swapped places, Ginny leaning on the headrest and Luna on all four between her thighs. Harry rubbed his cock against her pussy, to gather her juices and make it more hard. He put it against her ass. He started pushing in. But her ass had never had anything more than Luna's finger in her, so it resisted to his cock quite strongly. Harry just pushed harder but stopped after pushing his head inside to let Luna adjust to it. After a moment he started pushing again. It was tight, and Harry had to control himself not to just start fucking her ass. It was hard as his cock was pushed in her tight ass. His brain was telling him to just thrust in to get more pleasure. But he controlled himself and continued to push slowly till their hips met. Luna was moaning into Ginny's pussy, which was so much appreciated if Ginny's moans were anything to go by.</p><p>Harry started pulling out and pushing in slowly, and as he did so, he leaned forward and started fingering her pussy. As Luna's pleasure increased, her ass relaxed making it easier for him to thrust in and out of her. He was slowly picking up pace.</p><p>"This ass feels so tight." Harry said, moving one hand to her tits. He pulled her nipples. Luna was slowly starting to thrust back.</p><p>"Fuck her ass, Harry." Ginny said, as she pushed Luna's face in her pussy with one hand while her other hand started kneading her tit roughly. She was moaning from Luna's ministrations on her pussy. Luna had found her clit and started to play with it. She put her hands underneath Ginny and pulled her closer with her butt, to get more deeper. And she was going deeper on each thrust from Harry. It felt so good to have a cock in her ass while eating out a pussy. As Harry pinched her clit, while fucking her hard in the ass, she started cumming. And as she moaned in Ginny's pussy, the vibrations pushed her over the edge. Ginny's juices splashed all over her face.</p><p>Harry couldn't hold himself any longer, Luna's ass contracting against him and the sight of Ginny cumming all over Luna's face was too much for him. He thrust one last time and started cumming, filling Luna's bowels with his cum.</p><p>As he pulled his cock out, he saw Ginny eagerly coming forwards, sitting on her knees in front of him. She eagerly started to suck his cock, cleaning it of all the juices till it was shining with her saliva. And then, she turned over and started to eat his cum, which was dribbling down from Luna's ass.</p><p>Luna had just slumped forward, her first experience had exhausted her. She was content and happy, but didn't have energy to show it, otherwise she would be right beside Ginny in sucking Harry's cock.</p><p>Eventually, Harry and Ginny settled down on both sides of Luna. Luna in her sleepy haze, snuggled to Harry, while Ginny put her arms on Luna from behind, spooning her.</p>
<hr/><p>Luna woke up to find that she was half laying on Harry. Her head was resting on his chest, while she had put her right leg on his. She felt a pair of breast pressing against her back, with one arm over her. She quickly deduced that Ginny was spooning her from behind. She looked up to see Harry was awake and looking at her.</p><p>"Good morning, Luna." He said, moving his hand to her head, running his fingers through her hair in an affectionate manner. "Did you enjoy last night?"</p><p>"Good morning, Harry." She said, cheerfully, leaning her head in his hand. "It was the most pleasurable night of my life. I have never felt so close to someone. You and Ginny were the closest to me after father died, and it felt right to give my virginity to you."</p><p>"So, I take it you are agreeable to joining us again." Harry asked.</p><p>"If you want me to, I'll be happy to join you." She replied. "I never thought that I would get to share my most intimate moments with my best friend and crush.."</p><p>"We would always like you to join whenever you can, Luna." Ginny said. Luna startled. She hadn't felt Ginny waking up. "That was a pleasurable experience for us also."</p><p>"It was." Harry agreed. "I liked it."</p><p>"Now if you don't mind, I'm hungry." Ginny said, standing up after squeezing Luna's tit affectionately. "I'll prepare the breakfast. You two can come down after the shower."</p><p>Harry nodded, hugging Luna closer to him. They stayed there for a while.</p><p>"I think, Luna." Harry started. "This manor is so big. Why don't you stay here, when you are not on one of your trips."</p><p>"Harry, that's too much." Luna said. "I know we had a great night, but you are still a newly married couple. I feel like I would be intruding."</p><p>"That's nonsense, Luna." He said. "You hardly stay her for a few days between your trips. And your trips sometimes go on for months. Isn't it better that you stay with friends, when you are here instead of staying alone. I'm not hearing anything. You will bring all of your things here. And you are staying here. When's your next trip?"</p><p>"I am here for a week." Luna said. "I'm going on my next trip on Sunday."</p><p>"Alright." Harry nodded. "So, you are staying here till Sunday." Before she could say anything, he added sternly. "And it's an order."</p><p>Luna nodded. "Alright. I'll go and get my things later today. But I think we should get up. You have to go for work and I'm ravenous from last night."</p><p>Harry nodded and they both stood up, going to the shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Surprisingly, most readers asked for Luna. I had thought Fleur or Tonk would be more in demand. But I guess, innocent Luna is much more exciting. She certainly was for me. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p><p>AN 2: I think I should clarify this. There was one reviewer who told me not to forget Apolline or Hermione in the future as I add more girls. I should tell you that I'll not be forgetting them, there will definitely be small scenes, enough to remind you that they are there. But the possibility of there being a full chapter with them again is small. I may write it, but it will not be so soon.</p><p>AN 3: Please review. Any of your suggestions, regarding characters you want to see, actress or model for that character, the dynamics you want to see between Harry, Ginny and that character, the scene for it, everything is appreciated and considered. I make no promises that it will be included, but I can promise that they will be considered for sure. And do tell what you like and what you would like to see different.</p><p>So, please review. It helps me improve as well as inspire me to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Helping Another Couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry is invited by Fleur, after Fleur talked with her mother. And Harry goes to the Shell cottage to spend a night with the couple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Actress for this chapter</p><p>Fleur Delacour - Dakota Fanning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p>The week was filled with all sorts of enjoyable experiments for Harry, Ginny and Luna.</p><p>Tuesday went the similar way for them. Harry went to work. Luna had been ordered to help Ginny with the household chores. Ginny had ordered her around the house, demanding perfection in every chore. When Harry had returned, he had freshened up and went to the dining room, he had told Ginny to sit down with him. He ordered Luna to set up the table. And he and Ginny had proceeded to make out heavily, while Luna set up the table. As they were eating he had asked how their day had gone. Ginny had taken the lead to answer and had told him how she had directed Luna do the chores. And then he had turned to Luna and asked how she felt about it. Luna had said that it was satisfying. Oftentimes, she was ridiculed for her different views, so when she did a good job following someone's orders, and was praised for it, it left her feeling content.</p><p>That night, Harry had bound Luna to his bed in spread eagle position, her body completely exposed to him. And then he had proceeded to fuck her while Ginny sat on her face. He had put Ginny on the top of her and fucked her while Ginny and Luna were kissing, Luna unable to do anything with her hands and legs bound to the bed posts. When he had finally released her, she had jumped on him and kissed him passionately, saying she had never been more excited before.</p><p>On Wednesday, Harry returned with gifts for both of them. He had put it on the dining table and ordered them not to see what it was. By the time the dinner was over, both of them were squirming with anticipation. And finally, when he told them after they had gone to the bedroom, they couldn't move fast enough. When they finally opened the gifts, they squealed with excitement. Luna had got sexy french maid costume, complete with black stockings and high heels. And Ginny had received a chastity device.</p><p>Luna immediately changed costume on Harry's order, while he kissed Ginny, his hands exploring her body while removing her clothes. By the time Luna came out in her sexy costume, they were both naked. Luna looked hot in her costume, perfectly pulling the innocent maid look. Harry immediately pulled her and kissed her. Then he ordered Luna to eat out Ginny's pussy. He slowly started stroking his cock, as he watched Luna lick Ginny's pussy, observing her reactions. And when he sensed that she was close, he ordered Luna to stop. His commanding voice caused her to stop immediately. Ginny let out a whimper as her pleasure stopped. He ordered Ginny to stand in the middle of the room. He quickly and efficiently locked the chastity belt on Ginny, causing her to groan as she realized she was not getting that release she was so close to getting. Harry put the key on the table beside the bed. It was an erotic torture for Ginny, the key was just in front of her, but she didn't have permission to take it. Harry then proceeded to fuck Luna hard in her pussy and ass, not even paying attention to Ginny for the most part. When he did turn to her, it would be to remind her that she was not getting to cum soon. Ginny was experiencing excitement beyond anything she had ever felt. She couldn't touch her pussy, so she was pulling and pinching her nipples and kneading and squeezing her tits, trying to achieve her orgasm without touching her pussy.</p><p>Even when Harry had finished fucking Luna in her maid costume, he didn't release Ginny from her chastity. And it continued for the rest of week. He had ordered Luna to wear only the french maid uniform he had bought for her. She had just nodded, blushing hard. The dresses were short, showing peeks of her panties and her butt, which was not fully covered by her underwear. Ginny was ordered to keep the chastity belt on her at all times. It was enchanted, so she didn't have to worry about using toilet. It was self cleaning, and it was comfortable on her skin. When activated it also had a vibration function, but it was keyed to the key holder. The key was mostly symbolic, as the belt mostly operated with magic, most of the time not even requiring wand.</p><p>That night Harry had tried spanking Luna. After dinner he had told her that the house was not properly cleaned, though it was hard to find dust in the house, due to cleaning charms. But Luna had not protested. Like an obedient maid, she had accepted her punishment. Ginny was forced to sit down in the chair, while watching as Harry pulled Luna's skirt up, and her underwear down, before spanking Luna. When he was finished, Luna's pale butt had turned dark red and her pussy was flowing. He had then fucked her from behind, standing in front of Ginny. He had also pulled her top down to free her tits. Ginny was very much excited from watching Luna's pussy getting stretched by Harry's cock so near to her. Her eyes were staring at Luna's stretched cunt and her bouncing tits, still unable to touch her own pussy. She again tried to get an orgasm by playing with her own tits, unsuccessfully. The belt also had an enchantment to stop orgasm. She had went to bed, unsatisfied, sleeping beside Harry, while Luna slept on Harry's other side, Harry's cum flowing out of her holes.</p><p>Ginny endured the same for the next two days. When Harry had returned on Friday night, Ginny had resorted to begging for cum. But Harry had refused. He said that Ginny's pussy was for Harry's pleasure, and right now he had Luna's tight pussy. As her pussy was unneeded he had locked it up. And then he had continued to fuck Luna's pussy right on the kitchen table to demonstrate it. On Saturday, Harry had enjoyed watching Luna's behind as she packed for her trip. Halfway through her packing he had ordered Luna to pull her breast out, so he could enjoy watching them as they moved side to side on each turn. Harry was so excited that he had fucked her as soon as her bags were packed, while Ginny was preparing their meal. With how loud they were moaning, she was sure to hear each sound. But Harry knew her well enough to know that she would be aching to touch her pussy with how excited she would get from their sounds.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry was in the ministry atrium. He had come here to see off Luna, as she went for her trips. He had just came out of the ministry, intent on going to get an ice cream before going home. He still took pleasures from small things in life. As he was going towards the ice cream shop, he heard a voice call him. It was not that uncommon for people to call him, but it had reduced slowly, and now people just admired him silently. As he turned in that direction, he immediately recognized Fleur. She was looking stunning in the blue gown,which went down to her ankles and had high neckline. Her blonde hair fall down in waves on both sides of her shoulder. He waited till she came up to her.</p><p>"Hello, Harry." She greeted him with a hug, as she reached to him. "How are you?"</p><p>"Excellent." Harry said. "What about you? What's going on with you?"</p><p>"Lots." Fleur said. "Let's talk over a lunch." She took his arm in her hands and started directing him away from the ice cream shop. "We haven't spent any quality time in a long time. Come on, I know a new restaurant that's opened up on the muggle side. I'll apparate us there." When Harry nodded, she smiled playfully. "Fair warning, it's a bit expensive."</p><p>Before Harry could reply, she apparated them to a nice looking restaurant. They went to take a seat, Harry asking for a private table. They were directed to a corner table, and after they ordered their food, Harry put up a privacy charm. They spent the time talking about their jobs and what was going in their lives. Harry removed the charm for a few moments when he spotted the waitress coming with their food. After she had gone, the charm went up again and they continued their talk. As they were eating their dessert, Fleur called him.</p><p>"Harry." He didn't know why but he felt the mood change. She had not turned serious, but he knew that whatever she was going to say was serious. "I talked to mum recently. She had interesting experience to share." And he knew, or suspected, where she was going with that. "I think you should visit Shell cottage."</p><p>Harry sat up. "And what about Bill?" He asked. "Are you also in an open relationship?"</p><p>Fleur smirked. "Nope." Her smile widened. "I'm sure mum told you that Veela that Veelas are dominant." Harry nodded. "Well, let's just say that I take that to a new level. So, trust me. Bill won't be a problem."</p><p>Harry was surprised. "I don't think you are the type of woman who would fuck with other men. Have you done it before?"</p><p>"I think you know me better than that." Fleur said with a mock glare. "I don't sleep around. You are the first person that I have invited to my marital bed."</p><p>Harry raised his hands up in surrender. "Relax, Fleur. I know you are not that type of woman. That's why I was surprised by this. Can I ask why you are doing this?"</p><p>"You know, how Ginny has fantasies about seeing you with other women." When Harry nodded, Fleur continued. "Bill has similar fantasies. He just recently told me about it. And I was not sure that I would do it. I may have done it to make Bill happy, but there were not many wizards as option for that. I don't know many wizards who would keep quiet after fucking a Veela, especially a married one. And I couldn't just do it with anybody. I needed someone I could connect with, and who could keep a secret. And then mum talked to me about you. I know I can trust you, and now that I know Ginny wouldn't have problem with this, I'm hopeful that you would agree."</p><p>Harry stayed silent for a moment, finishing his dessert. He was skeptical, but he trusted Fleur. And he knew she loved Fleur. And even if he didn't know that, he could feel her sincerity and knew she was telling the truth. She wanted to make Bill happy by fulfilling his fantasy, but didn't know anyone who could help. He was almost sure that she had shared her problem with Apolline and Apolline had recommended him, as she knew about him and Ginny. "Alright. I agree. This is a win-win situation for all. Bill and Ginny gets to satisfy their fantasies, and we get to fuck. I don't see any problem."</p><p>Fleur nodded, as they stood up. "That's what I thought. So, when are you coming over? I'll send Victoire to Molly for the night."</p><p>"I will come tomorrow after dinner." He said as he hugged her. He put his mouth to her ear, and whispered. "Wear something sexy for me."</p><p>Fleur nodded excitedly, and they left after paying for the food.</p>
<hr/><p>After dinner, harry and Ginny were going to their bedroom. Ginny was just wearing bra and chastity belt. She was very much excited to have an orgasm after four days of orgasm denial. Harry was walking as slowly as possible, squeezing her butt. But finally, they reached their bedroom. Ginny eagerly turned to him and started undressing him. As his shirt cam off, and Ginny started moving downwards, he said. "I met Fleur today."</p><p>Ginny stopped and looked up at him, but his look prompted her to continue, As he removed his pants, and started to lick his cock, she kept eye contact with him. He continued. "It seems she had talked with Apolline. And apparently, Bill also has similar fantasies to you. Oh fuck!" Ginny had took his head in her mouth and started to suck him. She was eager to please him after 4 days of being denied any sexual pleasure by him. "Fleur wants to fuck with me." Harry started fucking her mouth, as he said this. And he started describing how he would fuck Fleur's pretty face. After he gave Ginny a facial, he took off her chastity belt finally, and saw that her juices were flowing. He didn't have any problem entering her and he didn't bother with slow and gentle pace. As he fucked her hard, he described how he would be fucking Fleur tomorrow, and it seemed Ginny was much excited by the idea. She had started cumming from the first thrust, and never really managed to ride it out before she was going from orgasm to orgasm. Harry didn't know if it was a result of feeling his cock in her pussy after 4 days or the idea of Harry fucking Fleur. Either way, it was an enjoyable night for them.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry was standing in front of floo. He was ready to go to the shell cottage. Ginny kissed him good bye, and he could feel her excitement in her kiss. But she won't be able to relieve herself due to the chastity belt. He was sure that when he returned, she would be horny as hell. He took a handful of floo powder and entered the fireplace.</p><p>He had imagined what he would see on the other side of floo. But the reality was better than imagination. As he exited the fireplace, he looked up to see Fleur, who was wearing a sexy transparent night gown. Her lacy underwear was visible, and it didn't conceal much. And with her blonde hair coming down in waves, she looked like a sexy angel. She immediately greeted him with a kiss, which lingered for than a minute, her body pressed against his. Her hands moved up and down his back, while his went directly to her ass. Fleur didn't have a wide ass, but it bulged outside very much. She moaned as he kneaded her ass.</p><p>Finally they separated, and he spotted Bill standing to the side. He looked very much excited.</p><p>"Hey, Bill." He greeted casually, as if he had not been kissing Bill's wife a moment ago.</p><p>"Hello Harry." Bill returned the greetings. "Come on. Let's go to the bedroom. It would be more comfortable."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Lead the way." He said, even as put his hand around Fleur's waist, his hand resuming playing with Fleur's ass.</p><p>Bill turned red as he turned. He could hear Fleur's moans as they followed him, and occasionally he could also hear meaty smacks. He knew what was happening behind his back, but he couldn't look.</p><p>As they entered the bedroom, he sat down on the chair, while they walked towards the bed.</p><p>Harry turned Fleur towards Bill, her back pressed against his chest. He moved the straps of the gown off her shoulders, causing it to pool down. Then he removed her bra. As he put his hands on her tits, he put his mouth to her ear.</p><p>"Look at your husband." He murmured. " He is so excited that I'm going to fuck you." It was true as Bill was rubbing his cock through his shorts.</p><p>"Of course, he is." Fleur said, loud enough that Bill could hear. She grinded her ass into his crotch. "He knows he is a wimp, so he wants to see a man fuck his wife."</p><p>Harry's cock was becoming harder, Fleur could surely feel it. He moved his right hand downwards, into her panties, and swiped it over her slit. "Seems like he isn't the only one excited."</p><p>He turned her to face him. "Of course I'm excited." She said. "I'm going to be fucked by a big cock instead of that small dick." She turned to him and started kissing him, her hands moving to unbutton his shirt. She moved her hands up and down his toned chest, while Harry smacked and kneaded her butt, directly in front of her husband. He unknotted her lacy panties, as he played with her ass. He moved his mouth downwards, and sucked on her neck, leaving a mark behind. After leaving his marks on her neck, he started moving towards her tits. He licked the outer flesh of her tits, and slowly closed in towards her nipple, moving his tongue to circle it. Fleur was very much excited. She was running her hands through his hair, pressing his face to her tit. Harry wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt a liquid secreting from her tit. It was delicious. He pulled back, looking at Fleur with questioning glance.</p><p>She seemed to understand it. "Veelas lactate for longer than normal witches. And it's a pleasurable experience for us when it's sucked." She pressed his face back to her chest. "Now, start sucking." He obliged and started drinking her milk like a thirsty man, switching between both tits. She was getting excited from getting her milk sucked out of her.</p><p>As she started to feel her pussy getting wet again, she decided to move along. She pulled his head up and kissed him, before she moved downwards, kissing his toned chest as she got on her knees. She kneeled down, pulling his shorts down, while Harry removed his shirt. She gasped.</p><p>"Wow." Fleur exclaimed, as she wrapped her hand around his cock. "It's big. Look Bill, it's bigger than your hard cock, and it's still soft."</p><p>It was not exactly true, as he was getting harder. But it got Bill excited enough that he took out his cock and started stroking his 4 inch pecker.</p><p>As his cock got harder in her hand, Fleur started licking it from base to the tip, while her hand started fondling his balls. Harry gasped on feeling her tongue on his cock. Fleur took his and in her mouth, causing him to moan loudly, his hand coming up to her head. He moved his fingers through her hair. Fleur started to swallow his cock, and it became harder for Harry to not cum immediately as he entered her throat. Her own fingers were playing with her pussy. She moved her head up and down, not doing same thing again and again. She would suck his head, while her hand stroked his cock, or she would take him deep down, caressing the underside of his cock with her tongue. But when she took his whole length in her throat and started humming, he couldn't stop himself from cumming.</p><p>"I'm cumming Fleur." He managed to get out. Fleur immediately raised her head, till only the head was in her mouth. His cum landed directly on her tongue, and she moaned at the taste. His grip tightened in her head, as his pleasure increased. Fleur swallowed all of his cum, though some of it came out of the side of her lips, trailing down her chin. She took it with her finger, which was already wet from her own juices, and turned to Bill. Harry watched closely, observing what Fleur was doing. He saw that Bill had already came once, his shorts were down to his knees, freeing his cock, with white stains on it. He also noted that Bill was already hard again from watching them. Fleur walked up to him and put her finger on his lips, with a stern look on her face. Bill knew what were the juices on her finger, he had seen her swiping Harry's cum from her chin, but looking into Fleur's eyes, he knew refusing to suck it was not an option. So, he took it in and started sucking her finger, cleaning it of all the juices. She pulled her finger back and leaned down to kiss him, with her mouth full of Harry's cum. It was not a simple peck on the lips. Fleur's tongue entered his mouth, pushing Harry's cum. And Bill had no choice but to swallow it. Fleur's hand came down to his cock, stroking it.</p><p>As she separated, she said, mockingly. "How does the cum of a real man taste? Isn't it so much better than your own?" Bill nodded. She laughed and turned to Harry, her hand still on his cock. "Look Harry. Did you ever imagine, such a cool and masculine man would be such a sissy in bedroom?"</p><p>Harry played along with her and shook his head. "I had thought he would be able to satisfy a wife as sexy as you. But I guess, he doesn't have it in him."</p><p>Fleur nodded with a disappointed look. "I know. His cock is just not capable of satisfying me. If he masturbates too often, he can't get it up later. Once he masturbated three times for his mistress. But then he couldn't get it up for the next day." She was looking at harry, ignoring Bill, even if her hand was stroking his cock with a tight grip. "That's why I have to put it in a cage. His whole body now belongs to me, including this cock. So, I have to make sure he doesn't use my cock without my permission." She sensed that he was close, so she sped up her stroking. "But today, he's got a treat. He will be able to cum twice. Regularly, he gets to eat his mistress' cum and ass, and if I allow him to cum, he licks it all like a good wimp. Even if he cums on my feet or on the floor, he will lick it up. After all, a good wimp eats his cum, without leaving a mess. But today he is getting to eat his mistress' juices mixed with a man's cum. Isn't it exciting, wimp?"</p><p>Bill nodded, very much excited from getting a hand-job, while Fleur talked about him. He was moaning loudly. As Fleur gripped his cock in a vice like grip, and moved her nail over his balls, he spurted out his cum, all over her hand. Without saying anything, Fleur brought her hand up and Bill started licking it beautifully. She put her whole hand inside his mouth, choking him. She fucked his mouth with her fingers. And Bill accepted it. By the time, she was finished, her hand was shining from his saliva. Harry watched fascinated, as she stood up in front of him, and Bill started licking her pussy.</p><p>"Yes!" Fleur moaned, gripping his head tightly and moving it deeper in her pussy, while humping her hips. "Get it wet! Make sure it's wet enough to take that big cock in it."</p><p>And as Bill followed that order, Fleur took her wand from the table beside Bill, without removing her pussy from his mouth and waved it. A cock cage came to her from the drawer. She moved away, and sat down, and quickly and efficiently locked his limp cock in the cage. Bill still kept eating her pussy and she came all over his face. She then tied his hands to the chair and moved away. Turning to Harry, she said. "See, what a wimp my husband is. But he is a good boy for his mistress. Now, he won't cum for the rest of the night, and he will also eat out your cum from my pussy. And look, he even got me wet for you."</p><p>As she reached him, he pushed her on the bed on all fours, climbing on the bed behind her. Fleur looked at him behind her shoulder. "Yes! Take me like a man!" She said.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about that." Harry said, as he put his cock on her pussy. "I'll fuck your holes so hard, you'll be screaming out my name!"</p><p>And before she replied, he entered her in a single push.</p><p>"Aah!" Fleur moaned. "Yes, that's it. Fuck me hard, Harry!"</p><p>"You are so tight, Fleur!" He moaned. "It's like you have never been fucked before."</p><p>"You are so big, Harry!" She replied between her moans. "So much bigger than my husband. I have never been stretched so much. Yes! Fuck my cunt!"</p><p>He was fucking her with hard thrusts, moving his hand over her butt. He raised his hand and brought it down on her ass with a resounding clap. Her ass jiggled from the impact, and she moaned loudly. "Harder!" She cried out.</p><p>And Harry obliged her. Even as he fucked her, he started spanking her ass, and she was moaning loudly.</p><p>"Your husband won't be able to give you such satisfaction again." He said above the clapping sounds of their skin. "You won't be satisfied with that small dick ever again."</p><p>"He never satisfied me this way, Harry." She said, thrusting back into him. "Go harder, Harry."</p><p>Harry started fucking her faster, each thrust producing loud smacking sounds. He was stretching her pussy. He put his hand in her hair, and pulled her. They both were now on their knees. Harry was thrusting slightly upwards, and Fleur's moans became louder as this angle stretched more of her pussy. Harry's hands went to her tits, and started pulling her nipples. Fleur also put her hands on his, roughly kneading her tits. She turned her head sideways and with her right hand, pulled his mouth towards her by gripping his hair, in a searing kiss. Fleur was close to her orgasm. She moved her left hand downwards, towards her clit. She started rubbing it furiously, even as she bounced on Harry's thighs to meet his thrust. Within just a few moments she came hard, squirting her juices all over their thighs.</p><p>Harry also came as he felt her walls contracting around him. He slowly leaned forwards taking her with him. She lied on her stomach and Harry came on the top of her. As she finished cumming, Harry rolled off her. She turned sideways and looked at Bill, while Harry spooned her from behind, also watching Bill. Bill's cock was straining against the cage, while his face was red.</p><p>"Please mistress." He begged as he saw them looking at him. "Please release my cock."</p><p>"Not at all, wimp." She said sternly. "You have had your fun. Now let me have my fun, while you watch your wife getting fucked by a man. If you were man enough, it would be you fucking me in such a way." As she said this, she pushed her ass back towards his cock, which was now starting to harden.</p><p>"I'm going to fuck your ass now." Harry said, as he put his hand on her pussy, rubbing it lightly and gathering her juices. "Has he ever fucked you there?"</p><p>"No." She said, moaning as his finger rubbed her over sensitive clit. "He tried to once, but his small dick couldn't even penetrate my ass properly."</p><p>"Well, it's not really his fault that his dick is so small." Harry replied. "And your supple ass is bulging out so much." He spanked her ass to emphasize that. It was true. Fleur didn't have wide ass like some of the other women. Like Molly, or even Ginny had wider ass than her. But her ass was amazing because it bulged out so much, and still didn't sag. He supposed he could put his cock between her cheek and cum just from that. He pushed one of his finger inside her asshole, feeling it tightening around it. He moved his finger in circling motions. He cast a spell with his finger to clean and lube her ass. Fleur was moaning from his ministrations and the sensations in her ass. "Oh Merlin!" She screamed. "This feels so much better." And then he added another finger, spreading her asshole. "Yes." Fleur moaned louder. He kept moving his finger, spreading it. And then added another finger. He moved his three fingers around her asshole skillfully, making Fleur moan continuously, while her husband watched on. "This ass deserved to be appreciated." Harry said. "It's just inviting for anal. Pity your husband can't do it."</p><p>"He doesn't know what to do with this amazing ass." Fleur said. "It's still practically virgin. All yours to take."</p><p>Harry was hard again by now. He put his head on her asshole. He was fingering her pussy to help her relax. He put his mouth next to her ear. "Just relax." He licked her earlobe with his tongue. "Anal sex is so much fun when you have the right partner and you are relaxed."</p><p>His fingering had the desired effect and the skin around her asshole relaxed. He started pushing his cock in. And it was divine. It was so tight. At first, he couldn't seem to get it in, but after his head entered her ass, it seemed to hug his cock tightly. And he slowly, but consistently pushed it in till, he was fully inside her. he just stayed there, letting her ass adjust to having his cock inside her. And having his cock still inside Fleur's ass was not that much of a hardship. His hands weren't idle. His left hand came from beneath her to play with her tits and nipples, while his right hand played with her clit, helping Fleur relax and get more pleasure from having a cock in her ass.</p><p>Fleur was facing sideways towards Bill, holding her right leg pointing upwards to give Harry room to move between her legs. Harry was spooning her from behind. And Bill had the full view of his wife's gaping pussy and her ass stretching asshole, but his attention often went to her face which had the expression of pure pleasure on it. She never had that expression when he used his cock to fuck her.</p><p>As her ass adjusted to the sensation of filling up with a big cock, she started pushing back to get more pleasure. Harry getting the hint started to slowly move in and out. And that was much harder, to not just start fucking her ass as he fucked her pussy.</p><p>"Your ass is just amazing Fleur." He said, as he moved. "I could keep fucking it repeatedly."</p><p>Fleur was moaning, feeling pleasure beyond anything she had experienced before, just from his slowly moving cock in her ass. She had wanted to experience anal, but she didn't know it could be this pleasurable. "I would let you fuck it Harry." She screamed. "It feels so full. So good! Fuck it."</p><p>He started to pick up pace, earning a moan from Fleur on each thrust. Fleur was starting to push back to meet his thrusts halfway. There were loud rhythmic sounds of flesh on flesh as her ass smacked his thighs. "Yes, yes. Fuck my ass, Harry!" Fleur was moaning continuously as Harry fucked her hard. "Fuck my ass harder. Oh Merlin! I'm cumming!" She came hard, from his double assault. His fingers were going in and out of her pussy as his thumb played with her clit. And his cock fucked her ass from behind with forceful thrusts. And she was sure that she got more pleasure from the anal fucking she had just gotten.</p><p>Harry's hand was drenched from her juices, he kept his thrusts slow as he allowed her to ride out her orgasm, and as she came down from her high, he put his hands to her face. She started licking her own juices from his hand, and cleaned it thoroughly with her tongue. She looked back over her shoulder as his hand went to squeeze her tits, and Harry leaned forwards to kiss her. He was picking up his pace again. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, so he was fucking her hard and fast. Both of his hands were pulling on her nipples, and she was moaning in his mouth. From the way she was pushing back, he knew she was also going towards her fourth orgasm of the night. He did his best to hold out till she came again, determined to enjoy their next orgasm together.</p><p>To make her cum faster he moved his right hand down, and started roughly fingering her pussy, his palm rubbing on her clit, as his finger brushed against her walls. He knew when he found her g spot as she moaned loudly, humping her hips on his palm while also trying to move back to meet his thrusts. Her moans were muffled as she kissed him, and Harry pinched her nipple with his left hand.</p><p>"I'm going to cum in your ass." Harry growled, not slowing down his pace. "All of your holes are going to be filled with my seed. Aren't you excited by it?"</p><p>"Yes." She groaned. "Cum in my ass. You have already claimed my mouth and pussy. Claim my ass by cumming in it. Fuck!"</p><p>Harry couldn't hold it any longer. He started cumming in her ass. Fleur moaned as she felt his seed filling her bowels. She started cumming for the fourth time that night. She was sure that she was going to be sore in the morning. But she didn't care. She had just experienced the most pleasurable night of her life.</p><p>"This ass is now mine." Harry said, as he came in her ass. "Your husband will not be touching it again." Fleur just moaned as she nodded in response.</p><p>They were both spent when they finished cumming. Harry rolled out of her, laying on his back. Fleur turned to him, putting her head on his chest, her blonde hair spreading around. They didn't speak for a while</p><p>"That was intense." Harry said. His hand was on her back, moving slowly, affectionately. Fleur nodded. Harry looked at her with amused expression. "I think you should release your husband."</p><p>Fleur looked up at him, almost as if thinking about his comment. "Yes, I think you are right." She stood up and turned to Bill, who was whimpering softly. His cock was straining against the cage, while his hands tried to get free from it's bonds. He thighs were closed, almost as if he was trying to get something to stimulate his cock. As he saw Fleur stand up, he looked at her with a hopeful expression.</p><p>Fleur laughed. "Look, Harry." She said, as she retrieved her wand. "The wimp is expecting me to let him cum tonight." She smiled at him. "No, wimp. You are not cumming tonight."</p><p>Bill's expression turned horror-stuck. "Please, mistress. I want to cum."</p><p>"Shut up." She said, as she vanished the ropes. "You are going to clean this pussy." She sat down on the bed and spread her legs. Harry sat up as he saw Bill come forward kneel between her thighs. He started to lick her. Fleur brought her hands up and grabbed his hair, pushing his face in her pussy. "Lick each drop of cum from my pussy and then you are cleaning my ass." Bill said something though it was muffled by her pussy. After about a minute, she moved his head downward, and he started licking his cum from her ass. "See Harry. This wimp likes to eat a man's cum from my ass. Look how eagerly he is cleaning it." She pulled his head back. "Go to the guest room. You are sleeping there tonight. I'm leaving the cage on, as I don't trust you not to start rubbing your cock, imagining me and Harry fucking each other, and cum all over your hand like the wimp you are. No, you are going to bed without cumming anymore tonight." As Bill looked like he was going to say something, likely beg again to cum, she commanded. "Go, now."</p><p>Bill meekly obeyed. Fleur returned to bed and laid down with her head on his arm, his arm wrapping around her shoulder.</p><p>"Did you enjoy tonight?" Harry asked. "Was it all you expected?"</p><p>"Harry." She said, softly. "I am a Veela, so I'm naturally dominant. As our relation progressed, we slowly transformed from husband and wife to mistress and slave in the bedroom. But I love him. I never even thought to betray him and fuck with other man. But he wanted me to. He shared that he had this fantasy, of another man satisfying me sexually. The thought of me humiliating him by fucking with other man excited him. Today was the first time I tried it. You are the only one I would trust with this. I know you would keep this a secret. And I know you have a dominating personality. And if Ginny's talks were to be believed, you are great lover. I can now surely say that she was not exaggerating a bit. I was going in blindly today. But you supported me fully on every step. I'm sure if you ask Bill in the morning he would say the same. Today was everything I expected and more." And she raised her head to kiss him. Unlike their earlier this was a tender kiss, conveying their affection for one another.</p><p>"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Harry said, after they separated. "I hope we can do that again sometimes."</p><p>"Oh we are doing this again." Fleur said excitedly. "Definitely."</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: I tried to portray dominatrix Fleur. I hope I gave justice to her headstrong and dominant personality. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much. I don't have anything against Bill, I like his character. So, before anyone says anything that this was out of character for him, I tried to explain it in the end. This was Bill's fantasy. Bill and Fleur's relationship slowly progresses to mistress and slave relationship. And that is only for bedroom. In daily life, they are both equals.</p><p>AN 2: Tell me how you liked the chapter. Give reviews about what you liked, what you didn't like, any suggestions for future. Any ideas for next character, the actress for it, the scene for it, or any other is appreciated and welcomed. Please review. As I have said earlier, it helps me improve and also inspire me to write more.</p><p>AN 3: I have changed the actress for Fleur.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Expanding Fantasies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry notices the tension between his friends and encourages them to sort out their issues. The outcome of the discussion is surprising.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Actress for this chapter.</p>
<p>Nymphadora Lupin(nee Tonks) - Ashley Greene(I think she looks better in short hair, which is Nymphadora's preferred hair style)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>When Harry and Fleur came down the next morning, Bill had already prepared breakfast. Harry had awoken earlier, but he was woken up by Fleur with a kiss. That had turned into a snogging session, before it quickly turned to fucking.</p>
<p>As they sat down at the breakfast table, Harry observed Bill. He didn't see any signs that he was unhappy about last night. On the contrary, he looked as cheerful as ever. He couldn't take it any longer.</p>
<p>"Bill." He called out. "What do you feel about last night?"</p>
<p>Bill looked at him. Fleur was observing them both. "Harry." He said. "I love Fleur. And I know she loves me, but I know I can't give her sexual satisfaction. I know she won't complain, but I want her to have every bit of satisfaction she can get, even sexual, and if I can't give it to her, I want her to have that satisfaction from someone else. When she told me you knew and you were coming over, I was very happy. Because you are someone I trust. You are practically my brother. And if you can give my wife the satisfaction that I can't, I'm happy about it. In fact, last night was one of the hottest experience for me. So, just relax."</p>
<p>Harry smiled. "Well, I can't complain about it if I get to fuck one of the hottest woman I have ever seen."</p>
<p>"Harry" Fleur said. "I enjoyed last night. Whenever you want to fuck, just come over and fuck me. Don't be shy about it. Now, Bill has also told you that he had no problem, and I know Ginny doesn't have any problem with it."</p>
<p>"That reminds me." Bill interrupted. "How did you convince Ginny? I can't even imagine how that conversation would go."</p>
<p>Harry laughed. "I didn't have to convince her. In fact, she was the one who convinced me." He chuckled on seeing Bill's surprised expression. "On our wedding night, she admitted to me that she had fantasized about me fucking other women. And then she told me she wanted me to fuck any women I want. I don't need her permission every time I want to fuck another woman. Just like you are a cuckold, she is a cuckquean. She gets so hot when she watches me fucking someone. We even had an exciting night yesterday when I told her I would be fucking Fleur today."</p>
<p>"Merlin!" Bill exclaimed. "I wouldn't have ever guessed. But I suppose I shouldn't be judging her for her fantasy when I have the same fantasy. Well, it's a good thing we have got partners who support us, and not judge us."</p>
<p>Fleur laughed. "Well, I'm not complaining after last night."</p>
<p>"Neither am I." Harry said quickly. "Not when I get to fuck other hot witches."</p><hr/>
<p>Harry walked to his office with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step. As had happened often before, he went to meet Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks before going to his desk.</p>
<p>"Hello Nym." He said, and sat down on the chair in front of her desk.</p>
<p>She looked up at him with a mock glare. "You know, anyone else would have been hexed for calling me that." She said. "You seem to be in a very good mood today."</p>
<p>"Well." Harry said, getting comfortable in the chair. "When you have a partner as good as Ginny, you tend to be happy more often than not." Nym seemed to be suppressing her smile. "But it seems Remus has not been doing his job as a husband. Do I have to tell him how to get his wife more laid back."</p>
<p>"No." Nym looked like she wanted to say more, but didn't. But Harry understood as her mood seemed dampened by his comment.</p>
<p>"So, things are not going well between you and Remus." Harry said.</p>
<p>She chose not to reply and instead said. "I don't think this is the time to talk about our personal life. Today, you have paperwork mostly, unless something comes up."</p>
<p>Harry recognized the dismissal. "Alright." He said, standing up. "But today you are having lunch with me. We will go to a new restaurant in London. Muggle side."</p>
<p>And he walked out of her office. He knew there were some problems going on between Remus and Nym. He didn't know the reason, but it seemed their marriage was not as happy as they had imagined. He was a frequent visitor to their house. After all, he was the godfather of Teddy. And the problems were recent. He was now determined that he would find out what the problem was and see if he could help.</p><hr/>
<p>At lunch time, he went to Nym office to find her immersed in paperwork.</p>
<p>"Come on, Nym." Harry said, as he entered. "Lunchtime."</p>
<p>"I can't come, Harry." She said, not looking up from the file, though to Harry it seemed more like she was purposefully keeping her attention to the file. He knew she loved the paperwork as much as him, which was not at all. "I have got plenty of files. Maybe some other day."</p>
<p>She finally looked up as she heard him plop down on the chair.</p>
<p>"I don't have a problem waiting for you." Harry said, smiling at her in a way that she knew he knew about her avoiding him and was going to sit there stubbornly until she caved in. "I don't have that much work today."</p>
<p>"Maybe you should take some files from me then." She said, again looking towards the file, though this time Harry knew she was not doing anything.</p>
<p>"After lunch." Harry said. "But first, we are going for a lunch together."</p>
<p>As Nym met his eyes, she knew Harry was going to be stubborn about it. It was better to give in, Harry was the most stubborn person she had met.</p>
<p>"Alright." She said with a heavy sigh, closing the file in front of her. "Come on then."</p><hr/>
<p>"So, Nym." Harry said as they ate their lunch. "What's the matter between you and Remus?"</p>
<p>They were sitting on a corner table and Harry had discretely cast a privacy charm after their food had arrived. He knew this was a sensitive topic.</p>
<p>"What?" Nym asked, though not totally surprised.</p>
<p>"Come on, Nym." He said. "With how frequently I visit you to meet Teddy, don't you think I would have noticed that something has happened between Remus and you?"</p>
<p>"It's nothing, Harry." Nym tried to evade that conversation.</p>
<p>"Alright." Harry said. "I just thought you considered me a good enough friend to share your problem. Guess I was wrong."</p>
<p>It was a low blow, but he had seen and felt the tension between Remus and Nym since before his wedding. he had to find out what the problem was.</p>
<p>"It's not like that, Harry." Nym said. "It's just that it is not your problem. You shouldn't have to solve the problems between Remus and me. You are newly married. It's time for you to enjoy that."</p>
<p>"I think I would enjoy more if I knew my friends weren't in a problem." He said. "I wouldn't force you to tell me. But I want you to know that I am here if you want to share."</p>
<p>She didn't say anything for a minute. Then she took a deep breath, as if preparing for something big. "We had a conversation some time ago, before your marriage." Nym started. "I told Remus that I wanted a second child. And Remus immediately started denying saying that he couldn't risk a child. He said it was lucky that Teddy didn't inherit lyncathropy, but he didn't want to test his luck again. As the conversation got heated, he blurted out that he almost abandoned us before you forced him to come back. And since then our marriage hasn't been the same. I love Remus, but that is not a light matter. He almost left Teddy and me, just because he couldn't get over his own insecurities. I still want a child, and he still doesn't but I'm afraid of having that conversation again in the fear that something else would be revealed that will hurt me more."</p>
<p>Harry didn't say anything immediately. "I think you should have that conversation." He said after a moment. "According to me, a husband and wife shouldn't have anything secret. I know I'm not an expert, but I think this would lead you to drift away from one another."</p>
<p>"It's not that easy, Harry." She said. "You have married just recently. I don't think you have had any such conversation till now."</p>
<p>Harry debated in his mind whether to say anything more, but finally decided to go ahead with it. "What I say now remains a complete secret between us." He said seriously. When Nym nodded he continued. "Ginny and I are in a relationship since my sixth year. That's almost four years, with a break for a year during the war. But we don't share a conventional relationship. We share a dom/sub relationship. Are you aware of it?" Nym nodded with a stunned look. "And Ginny has a fantasy. She fantasized about seeing me fucking other women. And she shared that secret with me on our first night as a wedded couple. So yeah, I think you can definitely have such a conversation after more than three years of marriage."</p>
<p>Tonks was silent, but she nodded slowly. "I will talk to him tonight." She said. "Will you keep Teddy for the night?"</p>
<p>"I'd be delighted to." Harry said. "And I hope you sort it out. I hate to see my two close friends suffering."</p><hr/>
<p>Tonks was nervous, as she went to sit with Remus after the dinner. Teddy was with Harry. Harry had come with Tonks after their work was finished, and had told Remus that he was keeping Teddy for the night, wanting to do some bonding between him and his godson.</p>
<p>"How was your day, Remus?" She asked, deciding to start with something light.</p>
<p>"It went well." Remus answered, deciding to play along with her. He knew she wanted to ask something else, and he had a good idea what that was about. "There was no heavy workload today."</p>
<p>Remus was working for an enchanter. He was descent with runes and charms, and this was a shop. He would sell enchanted items and sometimes would be asked to repair them. After the war, life as a werewolf was better.</p>
<p>Recognizing his tone, she decided to come to the point. "I want a second child, Remus."</p>
<p>"Dora." He sighed. "We have talked about this."</p>
<p>"I know we have talked about this before." She said with some agitation. "But we didn't exactly finish that conversation well."</p>
<p>"I think I made it clear I don't want to risk passing my lyncathropy to my child." Remus said firmly. "It's lucky Teddy hasn't shown any symptoms."</p>
<p>"I was an only child, Remus." Tonks said. "So were you. You know how lonely it gets sometimes. Or how it feels when you see someone having that bond with their sibling. I don't want Teddy to feel that."</p>
<p>"He won't." Remus said. "He has all the people to bond with him. You know how close he is to Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and others. He won't feel lonely. Does it ever feel to you like he is lonely?"</p>
<p>"He is three years old, Remus." Tonks almost yelled. "He doesn't feel like that yet. But he will. When he gets older and sees other kids his age having fun with their siblings, he will feel that. Or when he goes to Hogwarts and sees his friend getting help from their older sibling or his friends looking out for their younger siblings, he will feel that."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Dora." He said with finality. "I understand what you are saying. But as much as I want to, I can't give what you want."</p>
<p>"So, what?" She asked, now angry, which was usual whenever they broached this topic and Remus started the same arguments that the child could inherit lyncathropy. "Am I supposed to ask another wizard to father my child? Would you be ok with that?"</p>
<p>"Dora." Remus yelled. "What are you even saying?"</p>
<p>Tonks took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. "I'm sorry." She said, still taking deep breath. "I didn't mean to say that."</p>
<p>Remus came close to her and hugged her. "It's alright." He said, rubbing her back to calm her down. He knew Dora would never cheat on him. He felt her breathing becoming normal. Once he was sure that she was calm, he moved her so he could look her in the eye. "Where did that thought even come from? We have had many arguments regarding this before, but you have never been this worked up before."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." She said. "I love you. I would never cheat on you."</p>
<p>"I know." He reassured her. "I just want to know what led you to that thought."</p>
<p>She took a deep breath. "I had lunch with Harry today." She started. "He had sensed that things were not going smoothly between us. He asked me what was going on. At first I didn't say, but then I told him of our arguments. I told him that I was afraid of having that conversation again after the last ended in such a way." She kept silent for a moment. Remus understood. In the heat of their last argument, he had revealed how he had almost left Dora and Teddy. "He said we should have a conversation which leads to some conclusion. When I told him of my fear, he said that a couple should have no secret, and then to encourage me for having this conversation, he revealed one of his own secret. This doesn't go out of this room." When Remus nodded, she continued. "Ginny fantasize about Harry having sex with other women." Remus gaped at this revelation. "Yeah. That was my reaction too. I told him I would talk with you. But after lunch, I had a thought. I want a child and you don't. Harry is free to fuck other women. What if I got pregnant from Harry? But I swear that was just a stray thought. I would have never done that and cheated on you with anyone. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Remus hugged her. "It's ok." He said gently. "And I know you would never cheat on me. I will think about it."</p>
<p>"What?" Dora asked, pulling back.</p>
<p>"I will think about it." Remus repeated. "About Harry and you. It's not a decision I can make on the spot. I need some time."</p>
<p>"Remus, it's alright." Dora said. "It was not a serious thought."</p>
<p>"Your mind wants it, apparently. Subconsciously, of course." He replied. "And it's a convenient option. We will have a child, who won't have lyncathropy. And I trust Harry. So, it's not completely off the table. I just need some time to think about it. Come, let's go to sleep."</p>
<p>Dora just nodded.</p><hr/>
<p>Two days later, Harry was greeted by Tonks as soon as he walked to his desk. He raised an eye brow.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Nym." He greeted as he sat down.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Harry." She replied. "We are having lunch together today."</p>
<p>He just nodded. And then she left without explaining any further. Harry just sat there for a moment before he turned his attention to his work. Whatever it was, he would know at the lunch.</p><hr/>
<p>"I talked with Remus. And we have reached a decision." Nym said, as soon as their food was served and the privacy charms were cast.</p>
<p>"That's good." Harry replied. "But you don't have to tell me about it. It's a decision between you two. I just wanted to make sure that you don't stall that important conversation."</p>
<p>"No." She said, shaking her head. "It involves you."</p>
<p>"How does your decision involve me?" He asked bewildered.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I told Remus about you and Ginny." she said apologetically. "I talked to him as you suggested. But he was adamant that he couldn't risk having another child and possibly pass down his lyncathropy. But I want a second child. And in the heat of the moment, I blurted out that if he couldn't give me a second child, would I have to ask another man. After we had talked, I had thought briefly, that if Remus doesn't want to father a child, and Ginny doesn't mind you fucking other women, couldn't you become a father of my child. I didn't mean to actually say it to him, but I was worked up from the same arguments Remus was giving, so it just slipped out. Remus said, he wanted time to think about it, understandably. Last night, he told me that he doesn't mind. This way, we get a child without the possibility of lyncathropy, and he trusts you, so he doesn't mind you being the father. Now, the decision depends on you. Think about it, talk with Ginny. You don't have to give an answer before you are ready."</p>
<p>"I'll have to think about it." He said.</p>
<p>Nym nodded. After all, this was not a decision to be made in a minute. This would affect all of their lives in a big way. She would just have to wait for Harry's decision.</p><hr/>
<p>Harry and Ginny were sitting on a love seat after the dinner, watching the fire dancing merrily.</p>
<p>"So, Nym wants you to be father of her next child?" Ginny asked. As Harry nodded, she continued. "And Remus is ok with that?"</p>
<p>"That's complicated." Harry replied. "As I understand it, Remus isn't like you, in that he doesn't like his partner having sex with others. And he doesn't want to be the father of another child. You know how he was about Teddy, always fearing that his lyncathropy would be inherited by Teddy. He doesn't want to go through that again. But Nym really want a second child. After she explained our marriage, Nym proposed to Remus that I be the father of her next child. And surprisingly, Remus agreed. As he said it, Nym will get a second child, Teddy won't be a lone child, Remus wouldn't pass his lyncathropy to his child and it wouldn't affect our relation badly. I doubt he would have agreed to this with any other guy. So, now it's up to us. I know it's been your fantasy and you have enjoyed me fucking other women. But this is one big step further. I will be impregnating another woman. This will be my first child, and it won't be from you. Are you really ok with that?"</p>
<p>"Harry." Ginny leaned into his arms, which he wrapped more firmly around her. "This is the ultimate limit of my cuckquean fantasy. You will be going one step further than fucking another woman, you will be having a child with another. I think I told you how making you happy was the purpose of my fantasy. It was the idea that you can get more pleasure and satisfaction that turned me on so much. Now I know how much you have wanted a family of your own, a big one. So, if your family includes a child who is born from another woman, I'm happy with that. I will treat that child as my own. I am alright and even happy if this makes you happy."</p>
<p>"I wonder what I did to get a wife like you." Harry said. "Here I am, talking about giving child to other witch, and you are still happy if that makes you happy. I had thought that this would be your limit, the point where you might think that this had gone long enough. But, I think, if that would have been your thought, it would be hard to deny Nym after giving her a ray if hope."</p>
<p>"I know you didn't want to take this step without asking me, and I love you for that. Even after I gave you free reign, you still ask for my opinions. As I told you, you have full power over these decisions." She said. "And this goes for future also. If you want to have a child with any of the women you fuck, you don't have to ask me every single time. You can just go ahead and fuck them, and fill their wombs with your seed until they are pregnant with your child."</p>
<p>"If someone had told me a few years ago, that I would be having a wife as amazing as you, encouraging me to fuck and impregnate other women, I would have thought them crazy." He said, moving his fingers through her flaming hairs. "But, it seems that some divine power has decided to bless me this time."</p>
<p>Ginny laughed. "Well." She said. "A woman always likes to hear their praise. But, I think that this time that divine power has decided to compensate you for your shitty early life."</p>
<p>Harry chuckled. "I'm not complaining." He said. "I love this compensation. I love you."</p><hr/>
<p>Harry went to Nym's desk. He had met Remus yesterday to talk about this completely unimaginable proposal Nym had put before him, taking him completely off guard. And after talking with every person involved, that is Nym, Ginny and Remus he had finally made his decision. He was unsure about this before he met Remus, but after that his decision was made.</p>
<p>"I'm in." He told Nym, without any preamble.</p>
<p>Nym looked up at him with a beaming smile. "Excellent." She said. "I was wondering about your decision."</p>
<p>"It was made just yesterday, after meeting Remus." He said, as he took a seat. "I thought it was best to have a discussion with everyone involved before making such a big decision."</p>
<p>"That's part of the reason why everyone trusts you Harry." She said. "You consider the feelings and thoughts for everyone. You know anyone would have jumped at my proposal,especially seeing as I'm a metamorphmagus."</p>
<p>"You are so much more than that." Harry said firmly. Then he grinned. "But yeah, I'm not blind to the benefits of your talents."</p>
<p>"I know." She replied, returning his grin. "I'm pretty confident that this will be an instance where reality will be better than imagination."</p>
<p>Harry laughed. "Yeah, I'm not betting against that." He said. "So, when are you coming over?"</p>
<p>"I think this weekend is best." She said. "We get more time. And I get more time to plan a surprise for you. I think you will like it. But what does Ginny have to say about it?"</p>
<p>"Well." He replied. "She is excited, and has given me free reign over these type of decisions for future. Like other aspects of our lives, I am in control of this as well."</p>
<p>"I still can't believe it." Nym said. "The definition of a fiery red head, and she is submissive as well as a cuckquean." She shook her head. "But, what will she be doing? Will she be watching us or joining us?"</p>
<p>"Not decided." He said, with a smirk. "That completely depends on me. If I order her, she will be just watching without even touching herself. According to her own admission, she will be happy to dominate or be dominated by my lovers, as long a I'm the one ordering it. And I have no problem. It turned out that I love to be in control. So, if she joins in, I guess it depends on you, whether you will be dominated or will be dominating. Though if I had to bet, I'd say that you will be dominant."</p>
<p>"I think I'm more of a switch." She replied. "We often experimented in bedroom, and though I didn't mind submitting on occasions, I rather liked to be on top with Remus. And I was usually the more dominant in my earlier relationships. So, even if you are on the top, I'd say that I would be dominating Ginny. But don't talk to Ginny about it. And if possible, keep my visit on weekend a secret as well. I have a plan."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm all ears." Harry said, leaning forward.</p>
<p>After hearing Nym's plan, he laughed. "I like it." He said standing up. "And don't worry, I won't spoil your plan."</p><hr/>
<p>As Harry came back on Friday, he was met with aroma of food. Tonight was going to be exciting, and he wanted dinner out of the way as soon as possible, so they could get to the more fun part. Nothing different happened during the dinner. Harry didn't give Ginny a clue that something was going to happen tonight.</p>
<p>As the dinner came to an end, and they were going to their bedroom, there was a knock on the door.</p>
<p>"Go to the bedroom!" Harry said. "I'll see who it is."</p>
<p>"But I should see who is coming." Ginny said. "It would be rude not to meet a guest."</p>
<p>"I'll handle it." He said. "You go on upstairs."</p>
<p>Before Ginny could protest, Harry turned around and Ginny was standing alone. She quickly turned around and went upstairs. Harry had said he would handle it and he would, she had nothing to worry. She just went to her bedroom and sat down on the bed, thinking about what Harry would do to her. She was so much in her thoughts that she was startled when she heard the bedroom door opening. She turned to see Harry had returned and smiled, but that smile stuck on her face when she saw that Harry was followed by someone who looked like her.</p>
<p>'No.' She thought. 'I am definitely not as stacked as that. And my ass is not that wide.'</p>
<p>"Oh my God!" The Ginny following Harry said, laughing. "Look at her face."</p>
<p>Harry laughed. "Well, it's not her fault." He said, as they both walked to the bed. Harry had his hand around Ginny's waist, and it was clear that he was playing with her ass if her squirming was any indication. "You definitely look sexier than her. Even though you have tried to morph into her."</p>
<p>That jolted Ginny. "Nym?" She asked, coming out of stupor.</p>
<p>"Oh, finally she recognized." She said, chuckling. "What do you think Ginny? Ain't I hotter than you even while I am posing as you? I think Harry will be more turned on by me than you."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, her voice was trembling, but she didn't know if it was from fear, jealousy or excitement.</p>
<p>"Oh you'll see." She said, as she came forwards and put her hands around Ginny's neck. She pulled her up and started kissing her. Her hands moved around her body. In no time at all, Ginny was moaning as Nym's tongue explored her mouth, while her hands did the same with her body. Nym slowly pulled her dress down and it pooled down at her ankles. Then she removed her bra, all the while kissing her. As Nym pulled back in surprise, they were both breathless, and Ginny looked dazed.</p>
<p>"I like that." Nym said, looking down at the chastity belt she was wearing. Ginny blushed. "I've a gift for you." Nym said. She put her hand in her pocket, and in a swift move, positioned her near the bed post.</p>
<p>Ginny was brought out of her daze by the sound of a click. And she quickly realized that Nym had bound her to the bedpost with handcuffs. And they were real, as she verified a moment later, as she tried her hardest to get out of it. She turned her head to call Nym, but her voice died in her throat as she took in the sight before her. She saw Harry kissing a hotter version of Ginny, and it was clear that he kiss was more passionate than tender. They were both moving their hand over each other's body, removing clothes as fast as was possible while still not separating their lips.</p>
<p>Finally though, they turned to her, both naked and clearly excited. They moved towards her. Nym bent down and caressed her face softly.</p>
<p>"Aren't you excited, dear?" She asked. "Harry is going to fuck a hotter Ginny. And you are in the best position to watch. You should be thanking me for giving you this opportunity to watch him fuck me." Then she laughed condescendingly. "Well, it's not like you can go anywhere."</p>
<p>"Please." Ginny begged. "Release me. Let me join you."</p>
<p>Nym ignored her and turned to Harry who had sat down the bed, with spread legs. Nym bent down and kissed him, slowly moving down his body, until she was kneeling between his legs. She took his cock in her hand, and started stroking it. And as it grew hard, she moved her face towards it. She opened wide and started to take him in. And Harry couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips as he felt the warmth of her mouth. His hands instinctively went to her head, and he started to move it through her hair. She generally kept it shoulder length, but as she was posing as Ginny, it was now flaming red which went down till her lower back. She had started to bob her head up and down his length, and had Harry moaning as she took him inn her throat. Harry was sure she was using her abilities to enhance his experience. Even as he was going down her throat she was moving her tongue, licking the underside of his cock.</p>
<p>"Oh my God! Nym!" He moaned out. "That feels so good. Yes! Take my cock! Fuck!"</p>
<p>Harry was close. This evening had been exciting from the start. Watching Nym as Ginny, but with better curves, and the look of fear, jealousy and excitement in Ginny's eyes had made him hard. And then Nym had started snogging Ginny, groping her body, and then in a swift move, cuffed her to the bed. And then she had come to him and they had engaged in some heated snogging, not paying any attention towards his wife, who was bound to the bed in their bedroom. When she had taken his cock in her hand, and then in her mouth, he had started to release pre-cum. And it seemed Nym had liked the taste, as she had started to take him deeper, using her abilities to milk him. He was never going to last long and in a few minutes, he tightened his grip on her head, keeping her in place, and just started to thrust his cock in and out of her mouth. She didn't resist him, and it seemed she was liking it as she had continuously moaned while he fucked her face roughly. As he came close to the edge, he moved forward, shoving his cock deep in her throat.</p>
<p>"Swallow it all." He growled out, just before he started to cum. She pulled back till only his head was in her mouth, and his seed was hitting the back of her throat.</p>
<p>And she did as told. Even though it took effort and the use of her abilities, she managed to swallow all of his cum. She pulled back after she was sure he was not going to give her anymore of his cum, and smiled up at him.</p>
<p>"That was brilliant." She said, licking her lips.</p>
<p>"I agree." He replied, pulling her up and moving her on the bed. "But now I also want to taste you."</p>
<p>He had her lying on her back, such that her face was near Ginny. She was whimpering and moaning at the spectacle in front of her. It excited her to see Nym sucking and swallowing his cock, but it had been equally frustrating as she couldn't touch her own pussy. She was completely naked, the only things on her body being her chastity belt and hand cuffs, and she was bound to her own marital bed. And now she could clearly see Nym's face as Harry got on the top of her.</p>
<p>As Harry bent down, he looked directly at Ginny, and maintaining the eye-contact, he bent down, taking Nym's nipples in his mouth. The expression on Ginny's face was as much of a turn on for him as Nym's moans as he pulled and bit her nipple lightly. His hand came up to knead and squeeze her other tit even as his mouth continued to lick, suck and bite her tit. Nym was moaning loudly and she had bought her hand up to keep his head in place, she didn't want to lose the pleasure she was getting as Harry licked, sucked and bit all over her left tit, while his hand kneaded, squeezed her right tit, and occasionally pinching and pulling her nipples.</p>
<p>But eventually, he stopped stimulating her tits, earning a whimper from Nym, only to gasp as she felt his tongue swiping her wet pussy. Harry kept her legs spread with his hand as he took long swipes over the length of her cunt.</p>
<p>"Yes! Right there!" Nym moaned, moving her hand atop his head, as he explored her cunt with his tongue, and licking all of her juices that he got for his efforts.</p>
<p>He moved one of his hands, and pulling his head back, started to move his finger on her labia, while lightly touching her clit with his tongue. And then he moved two fingers inside her, curling it slightly. Nym moaned as he started to moved his curled fingers in and out, her pussy lips tightening around his digits. He moved his face closer, and wrapped his lips around her clit, and then he started sucking it hard. That seemed to push her over the edge. With his finger brushing her g-spot repeatedly and his mouth stimulating her clit, she started squirting her juices with a scream as she came hard. Harry lapped up all the juices, not stopping his fingers from rubbing her insides.</p>
<p>As she came down from her high, he stood up on his knees between her legs and pulled her head up to kiss her. She didn't respond at first, still recovering from her orgasm, but then started kissing him passionately. He moved his hips slightly forward and backward, just enough that his head touched her sensitive pussy on each movement. She moaned in his mouth. As they separated, Harry turned her around, so she was on her hands and knees, facing Ginny. Harry stood behind her, he had his cock in one hand, and was moving it up and down her pussy lips, teasing her. Nym was moaning from his teasing. She tried to get his cock in her by pushing her hips back, but Harry pulled away before she could get there. He put one hand on her ass, keeping her in position.</p>
<p>"Harry!" She whimpered. "Don't tease me! Fuck me! Look. Your wife is so hot and excited to see you fuck me."</p>
<p>It was true. In their position, they could both see Ginny. She was looking at them with excitement and frustration.</p>
<p>"Really?" Harry asked. "Tell me, Ginny. Do you want to see me fuck her? Fuck her hard while she is morphed in your form?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" Ginny shouted. "Fuck her! Fuck her as you would fuck me. I want to see you fuck her! Ruin her pussy! Fuck her like she is your bitch. Fuck her!"</p>
<p>"See. Even your wife is telling you to fuck me!" Nym exclaimed. "Now stop teasing me and just fuuuck me!"</p>
<p>Harry entered her in one thrust before she could finish her sentence. He stopped for a moment to let her adjust to his cock in her cunt, and then started moving. He didn't bother with slow thrusts. They both had an orgasm and neither were in the mood for love-making. At the moment, they wanted to fuck. And that was what they did. Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of smacking sounds as her ass collided with his thighs on each powerful thrust, and the moans of Nym, Harry and Ginny. The sight of Harry fucking Nym hard enough that she moved forwards on each thrust was making Ginny edge closer towards her own orgasm even though her pussy was not receiving any stimulation.</p>
<p>"Oh yes!" Nym moaned. "Harder! Fuck me harder!"</p>
<p>Harry obliged her and increased his pace. He raised one of his hands, which were resting on her fleshy butt, and brought it down with a hard smack. The smacking sound was immediately followed by a loud moan from Nym. And Harry, loving the way her ass was rippling started spanking her in tandem with his thrust.</p>
<p>"Your pussy is so delightfully tight!" Harry said, in between spanks. "You like me fucking you like my bitch while spanking you? You like being fucked from behind while my wife is watching you?</p>
<p>"Yes!" She shouted. "I love being fucked like a bitch, while your wife is just in front of me! Fuck me! Breed me in front of your wife!"</p>
<p>"Fuck her, Harry." Ginny shouted her encouragement too. "Fill her with your seed."</p>
<p>He was close. It was not possible to long last while moving in and out of such a tight pussy. And definitely not, while his wife and lover both were encouraging him. The sight of her red rippling ass also moved him closer to edge. But he wanted to see Nym reach her climax before he came. From her moans, he understood that Nym was also not far from cumming. To push her over, he decided to try something. With that in mind, he spanked her once again, turning it into groping immediately. And then he moved his hand towards her asshole. His finger moving around her asshole had her moaning .</p>
<p>"I'm going to cum." He growled. "I'm going to cum in your pussy."</p>
<p>"Yes! Cum in me!" She screamed. "Put your baby in me! Breed me!"</p>
<p>And she came hard with a scream, as he pushed his finger in her asshole. As her pussy contracted around him, he also reached his climax. He buried his cock deep inside her cunt, and started filling her with his potent seed. They were both moaning as they kept cumming. He fell down on the top of her, making her go down on her stomach. As she was cumming, her form transformed and she turned to her own form, with dark brown short hair, though her body was still amazing, with plenty of curves and toned muscles.</p>
<p>When he stopped cumming, he raised his head. "That was intense." He said.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Nym moaned as she rolled out from under him. "You can say that. That was one of the most intense and pleasurable experience for me."</p>
<p>Seeing her just lying there, Harry smiled in amusement. "I think you are forgetting something."</p>
<p>"What?" She asked, turning to him.</p>
<p>"I think you should release Ginny, now." He said with a grin. "I'm sure she is so much frustrated right now. Watching us fuck and not being able to touch her own pussy. I'm sure she is eager to be able to move her hands. Aren't you, Gin?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please!" She said. "Release me! I want to feel your cock so badly. My pussy feels empty without your cock."</p>
<p>Nym stood up on shaky legs and touched her hand to the runes on the cuffs. And as soon as she was released, Ginny stood up and kissed Nym. But as they were both unsteady on their feet, they fell over on the bed, with Ginny on top. Even the impact of falling didn't stop them from kissing. And after the initial surprise, Nym started to dominate the kiss, rolling over so she was now on the top.</p>
<p>'Well.' Harry thought. 'If Nym snogging the hell out of Ginny after we just fucked is any indication, this weekend is going to be fun.'</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: I know many of you thought that showing Bill to be a cuckold too was too much. But let me clarify that for this story, all the Weasleys are cuckolds, and mostly submissive in bedroom. They may or may not be present at the time of sex, but there will be mention of them during sex. It's one of the appeal of fucking a married woman, especially if the husband is submissive. And if you had problems with Bill also being submissive, it's only in the bedroom. Outside of it, Bill and Fleur are equals in all other matter of their lives. I hope the conversation in the beginning makes this clear.</p>
<p>AN 2: Harry and Ginny have moved one step ahead now. This opens up plenty of opportunities for the future. Harry is going to have his first child with someone other than his child. I know some of you were waiting for this. So, I hope I met your expectation.</p>
<p>AN 3: Unusually, I'm going to continue the next chapter with this weekend. The proper set up for Nym took longer than I expected. So, anything you want to see with Harry/Nym/Ginny will be considered. Tell me what you want to see.</p>
<p>An 4: Please review. Your reviews help me improve as well as give me inspiration. And that's much needed at the moment. Real life is starting to get in the way of writing. So, please tell me what you liked about this chapter, what you would like to see different, any ideas for future chapters, characters, actress or models, scenes, everything is welcomed and appreciated. I can promise that any of your ideas will be considered. So, please review.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Weekend Fun Continues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Weekend fun with Nym continues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Actress for this chapter</p><p>Nymphadora Lupin(nee Tonks) - Ashley Greene(I think she looks better in short hair, which is Nymphadora's preferred hair style)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Harry watched as Nym kissed Ginny heatedly. And Ginny was reciprocating it. Both of them had athletic, toned bodies. But Nym was clearly winning out here. She quickly pinned Ginny's hands above her head and kissed her hard until they both separated for breath.</p><p>"Merlin!" Ginny moaned out. "That was so hot to watch master fucking you in my form." She then turned to Harry. "Please Master. Release me. I want to feel your cock in my pussy."</p><p>Harry made a show of thinking about it, but unexpectedly Nym spoke up. "Yes, Harry." She said. "Release her."</p><p>He looked at her and she just smiled back deviously. Harry watched her expression and curious to see what she had in mind, unlocked Ginny's chastity belt with a wave of his wand. As Nym took it off, she looked surprised at the amount of fluids on her pussy.</p><p>"Merlin!" She exclaimed. "Did you cum just from watching Harry fuck me while you were restrained to the bed?"</p><p>Ginny blushed, but nodded. Nym laughed. "Well that's a surprise." She said. "But you said you wanted a cock, you will get it. But you are not getting Harry's cock tonight without my permission."</p><p>"Please mistress." Ginny immediately begged. "Please let me have master's cock tonight. I want it so bad, mistress."</p><p>Nym looked surprised when Ginny called her mistress, not that Ginny noticed. But she recovered immediately. She moved forwards till she was straddling Ginny's face and looked down at her.</p><p>"Lick my pussy, you slut." She said in a condescending voice. "After that I'll decide if you deserve a cock."</p><p>Ginny immediately raised her head and started licking Nym's pussy. She licked along the length of her pussy before pushing her tongue inside her slit. Her actions had Nym moaning immediately, especially as Ginny's hands went behind her and started playing with her butt. Right now, she was in her normal form, with short brown hair. Her round ass was bulging outwards, firm and supple, and her tits were huge with dark pink nipples.</p><p>Meanwhile Harry didn't want to stay just on the sides. Watching two hot girls snogging each other and then Nym ordering Ginny to eat her out had made him hard again. So, he moved forwards and went to stand beside Nym, his cock just ion front of her mouth. Nym opened her eyes and looked at him as she is slapped by his hard cock. Immediately, she leans her face forwards and starts to lick him. She could taste her own juices on it and it only made her more excited. And then she took him in his mouth, just going forward till her nose was pressed in his pubes. It was amazing to feel her throat stretching around his cock, and Harry moaned out as he put his hand on her head and grabbed a handful of her hair.</p><p>Nym came up to breath, strands of saliva connecting her mouth to his cock. It was a messy job, her saliva was coming out of her mouth and falling down on her chest. She smiled wicked after she regained her breath, and then she leaned forwards slightly. Pushing her huge tits together and engulfing his cock between her soft tits, she started moving up and down. The sight of Nym fucking her huge tits with his cock was amazing, and the sensation of being buried in her deep cleavage with her soft tit flesh surrounding his cock was even more amazing. And he could also see her lower body humping on Ginny's face which excited him further, especially as he could hear her moans.</p><p>"You have amazing tits, Nym!" Harry moaned. "It's like they are trying to choke my cock."</p><p>"Yes!" Nym moaned, as his cock moved between her sensitive tits. "I love your cock between my tits. They are so sensitive for you. Fuck! Yes Ginny. That's the spot."</p><p>Even though Nym had enlarged her tits right now, Harry's cock head peaked out on each move. And Nym didn't miss a chance to worship his cock. Every time his head peaked out, she would lick his head. One time, she even held it in her mouth, sucking on his head, while pushing her tits around his cock.</p><p>And then her moans changed. They became louder. The reason became clear a moment later.</p><p>"Yes, slut." She screamed. "Lick my ass. Push your tongue deeper. Make it wet. Prepare it for your husband to fuck. Yes!"</p><p>Each order was emphasized with a hump to her face. Harry wasn't going to complain. It was hot. And he also wanted to fuck Nym's ass. And he could see that even as Nym's ass threatened to suffocate her on each downward motion, Ginny was trembling in a way that indicated her orgasm approaching.</p><p>And he was not wrong. Just a few seconds later, Ginny screamed out her orgasm, though her screams were muffled by Nym's ass. It started a chain. Her moans pushed Nym to her orgasm, and she squirted her juices all over Ginny's face whose tongue was pushed in Nym's asshole. He slipped out of her tits as Nym's gripped loosed during her orgasm, but as she came down she again pushed her tits together, determined to make him cum this time. Watching them cumming had already excited very much, not to mention the tit fucking Nym was doing. So, he didn't last much longer.</p><p>"I'm cumming Nym." He moaned out.</p><p>If anything, Nym pushed her tits closer and with a shout, he started cumming. His spurts hit her face, some of them landing in her open mouth. by the time, he was finished Nym's face and tits were painted with his cum, and Nym looked excited about it.</p><p>"That was hot!" She exclaimed, even as she rubbed her tits, smearing her cum over her tits. She moved sideways so as to not choke Ginny, who was lazily licking her asshole after her orgasm. "But I was speaking the truth. I want this in my ass next."</p><p>Harry nodded, chuckling. "Well, how can I say no when such a hot slutty woman asks me to fuck her ass." He said.</p><p>Nym laughed. She looked down at Ginny. "Get on all fours." She said, her voice turned stern while addressing her. And it looked absurd, seeing her talking sternly with her face and tits covered in cum. But Ginny complied, and excitedly got on her hands and knees.</p><p>"Yes, mistress." She said, as she felt Nym's fingers in her pussy. "Yes! Fuck my cunt."</p><p>Nym fingered he roughly for a while, making Ginny moan loudly. Then she pulled her fingers out, which were drenched in Ginny's juices, earning a whimper from Ginny at the emptiness in her pussy, but it turned to moan as Nym entered those wet digits in her ass. She moved to fingers around to stretch her asshole. And then she added another finger. And then she leaned forwards, pushing her tongue out to lick Ginny's ass. Ginny moaned loudly as she felt something wet licking her asshole. And Nym was skilled with her tongue. She spit on Ginny's asshole and then spread it around with her tongue, all the while moving her finger in and out of Ginny's ass. Ginny was moaning loudly, her juices starting to flow again.</p><p>"Come on Harry." She said turning to Harry, not stopping her fingers from roughly moving in Ginny's ass. "Fuck my ass. Your wife has made it all wet and ready for you to fuck."</p><p>Harry moved forward and spanked her butt, which jiggled from the force, "Nice butt" He exclaimed. "I will fuck your ass so hard you will have trouble sitting down for a week."</p><p>He put his cock between her ass cheeks, poking at her asshole. He was alternately spanking her butt cheeks, which were now red from the impact.</p><p>"Yes!" Nym moaned as his cock head stretched her asshole. "Stretch my ass! Fuck my ass hard!"</p><p>She shouted loudly as his cock entered her, feeling each centimetre of his cock as it stretched her ass. She moaned loudly as she felt him bottom out in her ass.</p><p>"Wait." She said.</p><p>Harry stopped moving, looking at her curiously. Nym pulled her finger out of Ginny's ass, and gripped her ass. She was standing on her knees, moaning as she felt pleasure even from slight movement, as she felt his cock deep in her bowels. Harry was looking over her shoulder. He could tell she was concentrating on something. But he couldn't stop a gasp of surprise, as he saw a dick growing out of her crotch. It was not as big as his, it was average, but it was a cock. It was not veiny like his cock, quite smooth and oddly feminine.</p><p>"How?" He asked, bewildered.</p><p>"I have abilities." She said, grinning at him over her shoulders. "And I experimented during my Hogwarts years. I want to fuck Ginny's ass while you fuck mine."</p><p>"What?" Ginny asked. She turned back and looked at her. Then she saw Nym's cock and her eyes widened.</p><p>"Well." Nym said. "I told you I would decide if you get a cock. And I have decided that you are getting this cock."</p><p>And then she moved forwards, moving her cock to Nym's asshole. They both moaned as Nym's cock stretched out her ass.</p><p>"Fuck!" Nym moaned. "This feels amazing! I can completely understand why guys are always eager to fuck. Oh Merlin!"</p><p>She felt Harry moving his cock as he got over his surprise. It took a moment, but they settled into a nice rhythm. Nym was moaning the loudest as she felt her ass getting fucked by Harry and Ginny's ass getting stretched around her cock. Ginny was also moaning loudly. The cock invading her ass wasn't as large as Harry, but she had been in chastity for a few days. So, she was experiencing every inch of the cock moving in and out of her ass. And she was feeling force of each thrust, as Nym's tits pressed in her ass. As for Harry, it was a completely new experience. He had seen Ginny with other girls, but had never seen her penetrated. And as he watched her getting fucked by Nym's cock, he felt oddly excited. It may have helped that he was fucking Nym's ass at the same time. he doubted he would feel the same way if it was any other case, but right now, it was hot.</p><p>And so he continued thrusting in and out of Nym's ass. He could see Ginny's ass stretching as the feminine cock moved in and out. He moved his hands to Nym's tits, squeezing it and playing with her nipples. He leaned forward, putting his mouth near Nym's ear.</p><p>"You like fucking my wife's ass while getting your ass fucked by me." He growled. He spanked her ass as he said.</p><p>"Yes!" Nym shouted. "I love fucking Ginny's ass while you fuck mine. Harder!"</p><p>Harry didn't know if she was referring to the spanks or his thrust, so he started thrusting harder, while also spanking her harder. Her ass was now deep red.</p><p>"Fuck!" Ginny moaned. "Yes! Go deeper, mistress."</p><p>Nym moved her hands beneath Ginny and pinched her nipples. She pulled on it almost painfully, and Ginny screamed. But her ass clenching around her cock told Nym that Ginny was enjoying this. She moved her hand downwards to her pussy. It was wet, drenching her hand quickly. She fingered her roughly, and she pinched her clit. Ginny was pushed over the edge with that. Her juices squirted all over Nym's hand and she fall down on her stomach. The ass contracting around her cock pushed Nym over the edge also, and she moved down with Ginny, burying her cock in her ass, filling it with her cum, which was noticeably thinner than Harry's.</p><p>Harry was able to hold out till Nym was finished but he too had his limits. His thrusts became harder and erratic, and after a few thrust he bottomed out in Nym's ass, and started shooting his cum in Nym's ass.</p><p>"Fuck!" He exclaimed as he finished cumming and rolled over beside Ginny. Nym also came to lay beside him. He noticed her cock had disappeared and her cute wet pussy had taken it's rightful place.</p><p>He kissed Nym, heatedly. Ginny moved so that she was half laying on Harry and moved her mouth to Nym's ample chest. She started licking her tits. She took her dark pink nipples, which were rock-hard, in her mouth and started sucking it. As he felt himself hardening Harry sat up. Ginny was pushed to the side as he moved. He pulled Nym with him so that she was also sitting and then he pulled her over his lap.</p><p>Nym felt his hardening cock below her pussy and started to grind it. Harry had now started to move his lips over her tits, sucking and licking it, and slowly moving towards her nipples. He wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked hard.</p><p>"Yes!" Nym moaned. "Suck it! Suck my tits." Her arms moved behind his head holding him in place. "Ginny, push his cock in my cunt." She ordered, raising her hips slightly.</p><p>"Yes, mistress." Ginny said breathlessly. She took Harry's cock in her hand. His cock which had been in Nym's pussy and ass once, though admittedly she looked like Ginny one time. But still, it was wet, and so was Nym's pussy, which was slowly descending. Ginny guided his cock in her pussy, and she could feel Nym's pussy stretching around his cock. Nym was moaning as she engulfed all of his cock, and Ginny removed her hand. This was such a humiliating act. She was putting her husband's cock in this sexy woman's pussy for her to be bred. But it was so hot. Her juices were flowing almost continuously. And this close to her crotch, she could see Nym's ass leaking Harry's cum. The smell was also strong, overwhelming her nose. She couldn't control and swiped her tongue over Nym's asshole.</p><p>"Fuck!" Nym groaned out. "Yes! Lick my ass. Eat your husband's cum from my ass while he puts his baby in my womb. Fuck!"</p><p>"She really is desperate for my cum." Harry said, as he thrust in Nym's pussy from below. He could feel Ginny's tongue, as it occasionally licked his balls. "I'm sure her pussy is leaking."</p><p>"Yes!" Nym moaned as she bounced on his lap. "I can feel how excited she is for your cum. Her tongue is deep in my ass and it feels awesome, even more while stretching my cunt on your cock." She was feeling so much sensation. She had already climaxed twice for the night. Her pussy was stretched out, and Ginny was licking her asshole thoroughly, probing for every drop of Harry's cum she could find, and it was doing wonders for her. She had never experienced this much pleasure in both her holes at the same time, and it was driving her towards her next climax quickly.</p><p>"It feels so good to have your tight pussy wrapped around my cock." Harry said, thrusting up to meet her downward motion. His hands went down to her ass, kneading it, spreading it to give Ginny better access to her backdoor. And Ginny was taking full advantage of it if Nym's increased moans were indication. Occasionally, he would push her butt cheeks together almost trapping Ginny between them, but Ginny's muffled moans indicated she wasn't unhappy about it. Nym's pussy was perfect fit, stretching around his cock. And his excitement showed, in each thrust, in each smack of their skin, in each of their moans. He was equally entranced by her full tits bouncing in front of him and Nym rode him. And he couldn't stop his mouth from leaning forward and capturing her dark pink nipple, which were hard from excitement. Not that he wanted to stop.</p><p>Nym's hand came up behind his head to keep him in place. She couldn't believe how much pleasure she could experience as her cunt was being stretched repeatedly, her asshole was being licked by an enthusiastic tongue and her nipple was being sucked by a different but equally eager mouth. Within moments she was pushed to her orgasm. She screamed as she came again. Her juices squirted over his cock, and even on Ginny's face. And the contracting of her tight pussy pushed Harry over the edge, as he pushed her down and shot his seed in her pussy.</p><p>Even as they both finished cumming, they just sat there catching their breaths. Harry's face was buried in her tits, his softening cock still in her.</p><p>"Hmmm." Ginny moaned as she licked their juices, which were leaking out of her cunt. "This is so nice. I love your cum."</p><p>Nym stood up abruptly, causing Harry's cock to smack down on Ginny's face with a wet smack. She looked at Ginny who looked startled for a moment as his wet, soft cock slapped her face, but then she started to lick it.</p><p>"That's right." Nym said. "Lick it clean. That's the only way you are getting that tonight." Then she smiled. "And being the generous person that I am, I will also allow you to lick his cum from my freshly fucked pussy." As she said this, her hand went down to spread said freshly fucked pussy. She collected the juices on her fingers and brought it to her lips, licking it seductively.</p><p>Ginny quickly finished cleaning his cock till it was shining from her saliva and then dove eagerly in Nym's pussy with a 'Thank you, mistress', though the last part was muffled by her pussy.</p><p>"Harry." Nym said, between her moans, even as she pushed Ginny deeper between her thighs. "Do you think she will be able to stop herself from playing with herself tonight?"</p><p>Harry made a show of thinking, and shook his head. "Hard for her." He said. "Without restraint, she would be very much tempted to play with herself, especially with how much excited she is right now."</p><p>"Well, we can't have that." Nym said. "What do you say? We should restrain her tonight. Maybe tie her spread eagles? Or we handcuff her to the bed again?"</p><p>Ginny looked at them with wide horrified eyes, but didn't stop eating out Nym, even as they talked about restraining her for the whole night. It seemed Nym was a hard mistress, rewarding her, but not allowing her very much liberties. As long as her master was ok with that, she wouldn't say anything.</p><p>"I think we should handcuff her to the bed." Harry said. "She will be in the same room then."</p><p>"Alright." Nym said, turning to Ginny. "You heard that Ginny. You get to be in the same room after all. Isn't that nice? Being handcuffed to the bed, while we sleep together."</p><p>Ginny came up. "Yes. I would like to be in the same bed as you."</p><p>Harry stood up and enlarged the bed to have them all sleep comfortably. And then summoned the handcuffs.</p><p>Harry laid down in the middle with Nym curled into his side and Ginny in the other side with her hands handcuffed above her head. They were all satisfied, well, Ginny was not satisfied, but she was content.</p><hr/><p>Harry woke up early with a content feeling. It may have something to do with two huge tits pressing to his side. Sometime during the night, Nym had rolled over and now half of her body was on his, her head resting on his chest. Ginny was also sleeping beside him, but it seemed not as peacefully as them, with her hands cuffed to the headrest.</p><p>He just laid there, watching two naked women sleeping beside him, until he felt Nym moving. he looked down to see her waking up and then she looked up at him with almost innocent expression.</p><p>"Good morning, Nym." Harry greeted.</p><p>"Good morning." Nym replied. She looked at Ginny. "I think we should release her."</p><p>"Yeah." Harry said. He waved his hand, and released the cuff. In her sleepy state, her hands moved to a comfortable position, but remained above her head.</p><p>"Wow." Nym said. "Even in her sleepy state, she is following your orders."</p><p>Harry smiled proudly. "Yes." He said. "She is like that. In the public, she is as headstrong as anyone, but she loves to follow my lead. After I proved my strength to her, of course. Now, come on, I want to have a shower. You want to join?"</p><p>"Definitely." Nym replied immediately. As they got up, Nym walked ahead of Harry to the bathroom, putting an extra sway in her hips. And as expected, Harry's eyes followed every movement of her ass.</p><p>He came forward and turned the shower on before Nym turned to him and started kissing him. The water falling down on them didn't stop them from exploring each other's body. The water was at a perfect temperature, neither hot nor cold. Harry's hands moved up and down her wet back before zeroing in on her ass, squeezing and kneading it. Nym moaned in his mouth as her hands went to his head and pulling him even closer. She felt his excitement poking her stomach, and she separated from Harry as she went downwards. Kissing his chest, she went down on her knees and took his cock in her hand.</p><p>She stroked it up and down, before bringing her mouth closer. She licked from the base to the tip and then kissed his she opened her mouth, taking it in her mouth. She kept swallowing, coming up for breath as it hit her back of throat, before going back again. As she took him fully in her throat, her lips touching the base, Harry couldn't stop. With a shout of 'Nym', he started shooting his seed down her throat. She quickly pulled back enough so that only his head was in her mouth and started swallowing his seed. As Harry pulled back after he stopped cumming, she opened her mouth to show her mouth filled with his seed, and then she closed her mouth, swirling his seed in her mouth before swallowing it.</p><p>It was hot for Harry and he quickly pulled her up, turning her around towards the shower. Her hands rested on the walls as Harry hugged her from the back, his right hand going to her tit, while his left hand moved downwards towards her own leaking pussy. Within seconds Nym was moaning as his hand squeezed and kneaded her tit while pulling and pinching her nipple, never doing one thing for long, constantly stimulating her sensitive tits in different ways. His other hand was also the same. Two of his fingers were in her pussy, sometimes going in and out, sometimes massaging her walls, sometimes hooking his fingers and moving it so that it brushed against her walls. His palm was grinding on her clit. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax and with a scream she was pushed over the edge, her juices squirting over his hand.</p><p>Harry didn't give her a long time. In her excitement movements, her ass was grinding in his cock, and it was now hard again. He turned her and almost instinctively, Nym's legs wrapped around his waist, both of their weights supported by Harry and his hands on her ass holding her safely. It was a good thing the bathroom was enchanted to not be slippery.</p><p>"Yes!" Nym shouted. "Fuck me! Give me that cock."</p><p>Harry lifted her slightly and slowly pushed her down on his cock. He was facing the door, and so he didn't miss Ginny coming in the bathroom, and her excited expression as she took in the sight. He signaled her to be quiet with his hand behind Nym's back, and waved his hand. A dildo came flying in the bathroom and Ginny caught it, smiling widely as Harry pointed at Nym's ass. Nym was moaning loudly, to lost in her pleasure to notice the silent conversation done behind her back. She was busy bouncing in his cock, enjoying her pussy walls getting stretched around it.</p><p>She was pleasantly surprised when she felt something poking at her backdoor. She knew it had to be Ginny.</p><p>"Fuck! Yes, lick my ass." She moaned loudly. "It feels so good. Don't stop!"</p><p>Her body was already wet and she obviously didn't required lubricant, so Ginny stood up, despite Nym telling her not to stop. Nym could feel Ginny's tits pressing in her back She gave a whimper of loss, before it turned to moaning as Harry gave a particularly hard thrust. Harry was kneading her ass cheeks, and spreading them. Then she felt something hard poking at her asshole, but before she could turn back to look at what it was, Ginny pushed forward and the whole dildo entered her ass. Nym screamed loudly as she started cumming from both of her holes getting filled.</p><p>"Merlin!" She shouted. "This is so good!"</p><p>"Yes!" Ginny said, thrusting in tandem with Harry. "I like fucking your ass. Just look at you! Taking it like a champ."</p><p>Ginny's hands had moved to her front and she was squeezing Nym's tits, almost painfully. But at this point, even that was a stimulation for Nym. Her pussy was leaking juices continuously over Harry's cock. She was going from one orgasm to another, like a single long orgasm.</p><p>"Fuck!" Harry moaned. "Your pussy feels even tight this way."</p><p>He was feeling the contractions of her pussy and it was pushing him towards his second climax of the day. But Nym was in no way able to reply, except for moaning and some incoherent sounds.</p><p>"Now I understand why you like fucking ass so much." Ginny said. Her strokes were becoming harder and erratic, as she came closer to her climax. This was a specially enchanted dildo gifted to her by Harry. It made her feel similar sensations to what a male would feel through his cock. She would even cum like a male. No one knew who invented these dildos, but it was believed to be enchanted for those witches who also looked other witches. The stigma was less in the wizarding world about homosexuals as long as the heirs are provided to continue the families. And Ginny was taking full advantage of these enchantments. "Fuck! I'm going to cum!"</p><p>Even as she said this, she buried her cock deep in her ass and started filling Nym's ass with her cum. It was an amazing feeling. This was the first time Ginny had used this dildo and she was now determined to use this more often... if Harry permitted, of course. She stayed like that for a few moments, with her cock in Nym's ass, only Harry's thrust causing them to move.</p><p>Harry was just at his limit. Nym's pussy had been contracting around him continuously since Ginny had started to fuck her ass, and he could also feel Ginny's cock in her ass. The sight was also hot. Nym's face showed pure bliss, she was completely drunk with pleasure. And then Ginny was cumming in Nym's ass. He couldn't hold out much longer. With a few hard strokes, he bottomed out in Nym's pussy. His cum was hitting her walls with force, and it was a little struggle for him to support Nym's weight while he was cumming, but he managed.</p><p>As they stopped cumming, her stumbled out of the bathroom, casting a drying charm on them and moving on the bed. Nym slowly came out of her trance.</p><p>"That was brilliant." She said. "I never thought that it would be so pleasurable to have both my holes fucked at the same time."</p><p>Harry grinned. "Indeed." He replied. "You learn new things everyday, I suppose."</p><p>"I agree." Ginny said. "I also learned that I love fucking with that dildo. And Nym has an amazing ass."</p><p>They all laughed at that.</p><hr/><p>The lunch was a little uncomfortable for Nym. Not that the food was bad or that she had a problem with the company. In fact, the food was delicious and she had the best companions she could have, except her husband, mother and her son. No, her problem was a sore bottom. She supposed that's what you get when you fuck continuously for two days. Even then she couldn't say she regretted her actions.</p><p>They had spent a very enjoyable two days. They had fucked anytime they felt like it, which was most of the day. And they had fucked in the bedroom, bathroom, living room, kitchen and anywhere they could. Harry had filled her with his cum so many time that it would be a miracle if she didn't end up being pregnant. Ginny was also not left out of the fun. Even when Harry was recovering after fucking, Nym and Ginny had fun with each other. If it had Harry recovering faster, that was just a bonus.</p><p>"I think you will be explaining to your coworkers why you are walking funny." Ginny said, laughing.</p><p>"Yes." Nym said. "I suppose I should take a holiday and just rest for the day."</p><p>"Don't worry." Harry said. "There's not much work around DMLE these days. And I'm sure Remus would not say no to you both spending some time together after your argument is over finally."</p><p>"I guess you are right." Nym said. "The argument is finally over. I'm glad we reached a solution everyone agreed to. Did you guys have fun?"</p><p>Even though she asked with a very happy expression, the question seemed a loaded one.</p><p>"Yes." Ginny replied. "I had very much fun. Intense at times, but very much satisfying."</p><p>"I also had much fun." Harry replied. "Though I don't think I have room for saying otherwise. I get to fuck hot witches with the encouragement of my wife. And you won't believe how many fantasies I had regarding you during and after my fifth year."</p><p>"I can imagine." Nym said dryly. But then she turned serious. "So, does that mean that you will be agreeable to repeat of this weekend?"</p><p>Harry and Ginny were both stunned. They both had very much fun with the metamorphmagus during the weekend, but they both knew this was the one time thing. And it was only because Nym wanted a child while Remus didn't. So, they had tried to have most fun while the opportunity was there. Harry was saying the truth when he said Nym had starred in many of his fantasies. She was beautiful when he first saw her, and then he had known about her ability. And Ginny was no different. She could appreciate a beautiful woman, and she was at least bisexual with how many experiments she had done with her friends.</p><p>"Are you saying you want me to fuck you again?" Harry asked, recovering from his surprise quickly.</p><p>"Yes." Nym said. "I know this happened only because Remus and me had an argument about a child, but frankly, this weekend was more passionate than anything I had with Remus for a long time, even before our argument, and I realized that I missed this. Obviously I will talk to Remus and it will only happen with his consent. But I am sure I will be able to convince him. I just wanted to ask you guys before I asked him."</p><p>"Nym." Harry said. "I enjoyed the weekend. Very much. But are you sure? I would very much like to have you again in our bed, but not at the expense of your marriage."</p><p>"Yes, Harry." She replied. "I'm sure. I wanted to make sure that you are also ready to do this before I asked Remus. And as I said, it will only happen with his consent. And I'm not going to do this at the expense of my marriage."</p><p>"Well." Harry said. "If you convince Remus, we don't have any problem with such a hot witch joining us."</p><p>"Alright." She said, as she stood up finishing her food. "I think I should go. It seems I have some convincing to do."</p><p>"Alright." Harry said, as he and Ginny also stood up. "I hope you manage that. That was an enjoyable experience. Good Bye."</p><p>"I also hope that." Nym replied, as she went to the floo. "Good Bye. See you later."</p><p>"Good Bye." Ginny said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: This chapter is shorter than the last, but it is a continuation of the last. I hope you like it.</p><p>AN 2: So, I think I have included almost all the popular women of Harry Potter world. Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Fleur, Nymphadora Tonks. Any ideas for the next one?</p><p>AN 3: Please Review. Tell me what you liked, what you would like to see different. Tell me any ideas you have regarding the character you want to see in the next chapter, any actress or model you have in mind, any scenario for that character. Each and every review and comment is welcomed and appreciated. Your reviews inspires me to keep writing and helps me write something more enjoyable. Life is starting to get busy again. So, your feedback helps me very much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>